Much Ado at Havensworth
by Batteredpen
Summary: A sequel to 'For Being a Little Bad'. Three months later Harry and Ruth are not on good terms. When they are forced to work together off Grid. Tired of their constant bickering the team decide it is time they took a hand in resolving matters.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Starts

_**As promised, the sequel to 'For being a Little Bad'. I would like to say that I will be able to update quickly but RL is bonkers at present so all I can do is my best. **_

_**Based very loosely on 'Much Ado About Nothing' ,which is one of my favourite Shakespeare plays, this fic picks up about three months after the end of the earlier story. I have had to be a little cavalier with the mix of characters since in the series neither Zoe nor Danny took part in the Havensworth episode and I have altered the Ros/Adam backstory somewhat. However as this is AU I hope you will find this acceptable. **_

* * *

**Chapter One: And So it Starts**

The whoosh of the Pods announced that Harry Pearce had returned to the Grid. So far so normal, until it was noted by his staff that he was accompanied by a blonde, slightly sharp featured woman whose designer clothing matched Harry's Savile Row tailoring in cut and, it could be inferred, expense. Taking in this vision Zoe found herself prey to fashion envy, while Ruth noting the chivalrous way in which Harry was ushering the stranger onto the Grid floor was prey to an even more fundamental emotion, that of the green eyed monster. A feeling swiftly quashed by a mental reminder that, despite the intimacies three months previously, Harry was merely her boss, and a duplicitous blackmailing bastard to boot. Before anyone could collect themselves sufficiently to venture a comment, the pods clattered back into life, this time heralding the arrival of another newcomer, male, casually dressed, impossibly handsome and also blond.

If Harry had noted the inevitable ripple of curiosity across the Grid he chose not to acknowledge it, other than to demand, "Senior Team into the Briefing Room immediately, Malcolm with a laptop please." Satisfied that his well trained vassals would obey he turned to instruct the new arrivals a shade less peremptorily, "This way."

As the four individuals thus ordered began to lock down their work stations, securing the various confidential data sets they happened to be working on, it was Danny gave voice to the group puzzlement, "Any idea who blond and blondie are?" Only for Ruth to shake her head in a negative, while Zoe commented, "I doubt her hair colour is natural but he's rather a dish." Thereby producing a scowl from Danny that lightened up the instant Malcolm informed them, "Not sure about her, but I think the other one is Adam Carter, although I thought he was with Six in some trouble spot, and Zoe he's married – to another agent." Having picked up his laptop as required he added, "It might be best not to keep Harry waiting." A timely reminder to one and all that Harry's temper, never renowned for its sweetness before the Giles Bamford-Smythe operation, had, since his return to the Grid become even more unpredictable. And if the tap root of this increased irascibility lay in the not wholly revealed nature of his relationship with Ruth during that those weeks, no one was foolhardy enough to ask directly for enlightenment. They'd given up the attempt to make Ruth to react to any hints, while daring to approach Harry on the subject was not an option. D stood for the section name not death wish.

By the time they all entered the Briefing Room Harry was settled in his accustomed place at the head of the table flanked by the blondes. Arranging themselves around the remaining space Zoe and Danny opted to sit on the side of the male visitor, Danny having moved with more alacrity than subtlety to ensure that he was sandwiched between Zoe and the newcomer, while Ruth took a seat opposite Zoe, leaving a clear space between herself and the unknown woman. Malcolm at the far end facing the screen, sensing trouble ahead, hurriedly occupied himself with setting up the laptop, plugging in the memory stick passed down from Harry. Leaving no time for verbal speculation once everyone seemed prepared Harry clearing his throat announced,

"Firstly introductions, Adam Carter from Six and Rosalind Myers also from Six."

After Malcolm's earlier identification the first of these names came as no surprise, but the second was productive of some wrinkling of brows as the surname rang some nightmarish bells. Before matters could proceed further Ms Myers announced in clipped no nonsense tones that could have just as easily emanated from Harry,

"You are correct. It was my father who was involved in that abortive coup two years ago and I prefer to be called Ros. Life in the service is too risky for more than one syllable in an emergency."

Given how Harry felt about traitors, especially ones who had, as a matter of policy ordered that he be banged up with a bottle of whisky and then subjected to near death through incineration as a chaser, it was a shock to one and all that Ros Myers had ever been allowed to set a toe across the threshold of Thames House, let alone be waved into the heart of the Grid. It was an even greater shock, and in one case productive of the second flicker of jealously within twenty minutes, when Harry, in a voice of warm approval, announced, "Very well Ros it is." Before turning his attention to defusing the defiant conversational bomb that she'd just lobbed across the table.

"To clarify further, Ros was out of the country when the coup attempt took place, had no information as to her father's intentions and has been cleared by a subsequent investigation to which she submitted herself voluntarily." The unspoken message being that any further public reference to this was not acceptable. Harry was realist enough to know that not even he could prevent inevitable private speculation later.

While the Grid quartet were prepared to take that hint, Harry had still not answered the unspoken puzzle, namely why two MI6 officers were sitting around a table in the counter terrorism section of MI5. Harry recognizing this - it was the question he would have asked when he was a junior operative - and having checked that Malcolm was ready via a wordless eye to nodded head confirmation, prepared to expound.

"Adam and Ros are present as we have been selected to undertake a joint operation with Six. This relates to a security cum intelligence task based in outskirts of London. Although this will take place on home soil and therefore is technically Five's remit it also contains International and Commonwealth implications. In view of my earlier background with Six the DG has decided that I am most appropriate person to head up the operation, with the addition of two Six's most experienced agents seconded for the duration."

Harry's usual deadpan face gave away nothing relating to his own thoughts about having two spies from Six pitchforked into his team, both of whom would undoubtedly report back to their own superior, and one of whom, despite the earlier party line proclamation of innocence, carried with her a slight whiff of the dodgy. As if they hadn't already been through enough this year with Giles Bamford-Smythe. Sensing impatience within his own troops he cleared his throat again before pressing onwards.

"This operation commences tomorrow and relates to the marriage of this gentleman." He made a brief pause while Malcolm sent a picture of a rather handsome male of Indian extraction to the screen. "This is Mohammed Ali Rashid, known to his friends Ali. He is a graduate from one ivy league university in America and is now completing a Phd in some aspect of international relations at Oxford. Westernized Muslim and the only son of the family that has huge influence in this province of Pakistan. Harry paused briefly as Malcolm flashed up a second screen shot, "Which as you can see from its position dominates a main route into India."

The wrinkled brows that greeted this indicated a certain confusion as to why the fuss, explained by Adam Carter chipping in, "Harry has given you the official foreign office spiel." A statement which, while Harry hastily retrieved the stage with a sardonic, "Exactly Adam," afforded the MI5 group some relief. It would appear that the vastly experienced Adam Carter partook of the Grid general contempt for political officialdom, which augured well for the temporary working relationship.

Harry, having allowed a couple of seconds for them to digest the story so far, continued, "Considerable influence in this case translates as governs the entire area in fact. Crucially given the location in conjunction with the rise of extreme Islam in the surrounding areas, the HM Government deems it important to support a Muslim area friendly to the West."

While all those listening could now appreciate why members of Six had been seconded into their midst they were still mystified as to the overall connection between a wedding and the confusing politics of the Asian sub continent. Feeling it incumbent to demonstrate to the strangers that they had tongues it fell to Zoe and Danny almost in concert to ask, "But why…"

The answer came from Ros, "A sleeper currently working in the area managed to access the records of Mohammed Ali Rashid senior. He is suffering from cancer with a prognosis of approximately eighteen months, which means that his son will soon have to return to preside over the democratic process."

While this was also a sarcasm worthy of Harry it didn't precisely enlighten anyone until Harry added, "Unfortunately with a growing radical tendency in the area it is vital that his son does return home to take over his father's duties, but it has been noted that his uncle, the next in line, is more sympathetic to the traditional views…"

Danny interjected, "Al Quadea or Boko Haram?"

"Not quite as bad as either but it would suit the extremist tendency if something happened to Mohammed Junior and they would like to scupper his forthcoming marriage with the prospect it brings of heirs." Malcolm sensing from experience that Harry was waiting, pressed up the next slide.

Harry acknowledging this with a slight nod continued, "This is the venue for the event, the Havensworth Hotel, chosen for its proximity to London, but set in extensive landscaped grounds and very private." He paused for a moment as behind an unreadable face he was sighing internally. This was the very venue he'd settled on as a suitable place in which to cement his relationship with Ruth. So now, after three months of enduring her rigid formality, he was being forced to deal with a tricky operation based in premises that would recall on a daily basis what might have been. He was returned to the real world by Danny commenting, "Extensive grounds that also boast a long border to guard."

Harry replying to this all too reasonable reservation simply said, "Adam."

Adam Carter picked up the thread. "This is why we are mounting a double skin of security. Six will also be providing some junior staff to protect and observe the perimeter**.** They will be based in a couple of sheds in the wood in two teams, one of which will be headed by an ex Section D operative on the basis that he is also familiar with Harry's methods of working."

Danny shot out the obvious question, "Who?"

"Jed..." Adam didn't get as far as pronouncing the surname before being halted by a groan from Danny and Zoe, followed by Danny turning on Harry asking angrily, in a tone that demanded an answer, "I thought he'd be decommissioned after…"

Keen to avoid a trip down that memory lane with Adam and Ros present Harry's response was terse, "It was concluded that while he'd been foolish, he had acted on the basis of incorrect information provided by his then Section Head. He's on a written warning and was transferred for a fresh start."

Danny wasn't mollified, "All we need, that idiot in a sensitive operation."

Adam Carter with a broad grin commented, "Perhaps he'll get a big surprise in the woods." An reconciled Danny rejoining with, "Could I arrange it?"

Harry, sensing that despite Adam's obvious amusement both he and the unsmiling Ms Myers, if they were half the spies he knew they were, would be wondering what underlay this outburst. And if there was one piece of Intel Harry wanted redacted permanently it was the later ramifications of the Giles Bamford Smythe affair, so impatient to be done he called for order.

"Possiby he'll catch pneumonia, but while Danny awaits that happy conclusion, Ros."

Squaring her shoulders and surveying the team with a stare that dared anyone to interrupt Ros, in her now familiar clipped tones, outlined the expectations. "Within the hotel the Senior, and presumably skilled officers, will be posted undercover, Adam will be head porter and general factotum, Danny bar and restaurant, Zoe leisure co-ordinator, Malcolm the communications within the hotel. I will be leading as the Head Housekeeper and General Manager."

The last came as no surprise. Even on their acquaintanceship of half an hour no one would have reckoned on the bossy Ms Myers undertaking any post that required her to be humble. Malcolm less than thrilled at being involved in another complicated operation after his recent experience of working undercover in plain sight enquired, "And communications within the team?"

Acknowledged with nod the icy Ms Myers accepted this very reasonable question. "To be maintained via whatever covert routes and equipment you can provide, as well as the normal monitoring the comms between our guests."

Seeking to lighten up the mood a trifle Adam smiled, "Your fame has even spread to Six Mr Wynne-Jones. "

The pause was brief as Ros, apparently not one for pleasantries, continued as if Adam hadn't spoken, "The schematics, which will be sent to you, include a small staff room in which we can exchange information in the old fashioned way."

Zoe who had remained silent thus far asked, "And the regular staff who …."

"Have been told that a big management shakeup has resulted in several senior positions being changed forthwith, details of your assigned post will be delivered this afternoon to enable you to familiarize yourselves before tomorrow. "

Tomorrow! Harry noting the aghast faces stepped in, "Thank you Ros". Having inclined his head politely towards Ms Myers Harry attempted to wrap up the meeting.

"Tomorrow we will all attend a site visit, Zoe and Danny will have to be measured for uniforms, I believe Ros and Adam have already done so…" A nod of confirmation came from Adam, "Very well Malcolm will not need a uniform and I am attending as myself – an observer you understand along with four security staff from a private contractor …."

No one commented on the utterly obvious, that the private contractor would be a ghost company, whose employees were security service trained and paid. Had they been inclined to raise any protest they were forestalled by the sound of Ruth who having taken no part in these discussion, or had any role assigned, asked, "And why…", clearly annoyed at being ignored.

Harry, who thrilled these days to any response from Ruth beyond the frozen, was inclined to stoke her fury, "So sorry Ruth I quite forgot to…"

"No apology needed for my foolishness in expecting you to pass on important information to your analyst…"

While the pair of them were involved in their public private duel, wrapped in their own personal bubble of angst, and temporarily oblivious to the reaction of those surrounding them, Ros Myers' well shaped eyebrows were rising a trifle. She herself was no particular respecter of status, but from her initial encounter with Harry Pearce she was amazed that the analyst, whom she'd marked down as a dowdy nonentity was daring to speak to him so sharply, and even more surprised that she wasn't being instantly blasted by the legendary Pearce temper.

Harry meeting Ruth's eyes, with a slight air of amusement that made her want to hit him, finally divulged the reason for her presence, "Unlike the others you Ruth will be accompanying me."

"Not as a plus one I assume."

Ah memories, He paused to savour that thought and to rile her further, a mild revenge for the last few weeks. "That will not be required, but your support for the bride will be."

As a statement Ruth was not the only person present to now look thoroughly mystified as Harry prepared to pull his traditional trick of wrong footing his staff. As Ruth almost spluttered "But…" he deigned to amplify this very basic information,

"This is a sensitive matter and as you already know the bride you are in the best position renew your friendship with her, and become the recipient of her girlish confidences."

"Er…"

"To jog your memory here is her recent photograph."

With Malcolm acting upon this very obvious hint the screen was suddenly illuminated with the image of a very attractive woman whom the other team members judged to be in her late twenties and of obvious Asian extraction, while Ruth's jaw began to head in the general direction of the table top before she recovered sufficiently to gasp.

"Aisha?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you have a moment a review would be very acceptable.**


	2. Chapter 2: And So it Continues

_**Many thanks for all the lovely reviews. The meeting - as is the tendency of meetings - goes on.**_

* * *

It took a thoroughly confounded Ruth a few seconds to recover herself. A task expedited by Harry's commenting in a strictly neutral voice, "I thought you might recognise her." Although he had avoided any hint of self satisfaction in his tone, nontheless his words had the effect of ensuring that Ruth exchanged astonishment for fury, galvanized by an erroneous perception that Harry had exercised his managerial superiority with the sole intention of wrong footing her in public. Restraining an overwhelming desire to shout her resentment aloud she responded waspishly,

"I'm surprised, knowing how she used to declaim against arranged marriages."

Harry didn't get the opportunity to reply, due to his being forestalled by Ros drawling, "According to the available Intel the only person to arrange the marriage was Aisha herself."

"Which'…Harry's hasty interruption, intended to reinforce his role as the operation head before his authority was usurped, inadvertently created the impression that he was forming a double act with Ros. An implication that made Ruth's scowl deepen even further as he finished his explanation, "Explains why Ali's uncle would like to disrupt the proceedings."

While Harry's motive in intervening had been a purely profession impulse, combined with the secondary objective of avoiding a lengthy meeting, it hadn't escaped his notice that Ruth's customary frostiness towards his good – okay not so good – self had finally been pierced by a mounting air of anger. Having just about given up all hope of smashing down those walls of glacial formality, a small part of his brain was frantically searching for an explanation of this phenomenon.

Jealously!

Dear God! Could she possibly be imagining that he was romantically interested in the acerbic Ms Myers? While he most certainly was not - for choice he'd rather bed a boa constrictor - it said much about the state of his relationship with Ruth that he found the notion that she was not indifferent to his making overtures to another woman vaguely heartening. For the moment though he continued to address his longed for beloved as if he had remained oblivious to this slight sea change in attitude,

"Aisha has been advised that she needs extra security. She was reluctant to accept this, until we mentioned your name."

"But I'm not a field officer…."

Harry had anticipated this protest as he smacked back with, "You don't have to be …as I've already explained we have a large number of security personnel available. You are simply required to watch out for anything, or anyone, within the wedding party striking a false note and alert us." Adding with a sudden inspiration, "Consider it an alternative form of analysis".

Ruth's intention of arguing over the finer points of her job description were stymied by Zoe adding soothingly, "We'll all be there for you Ruth, and besides you were terrific with Giles…." A piece of deserved praise that Harry terminated with a sharp, "Exactly." Preferring that all references to the Giles Bamford-Smythe operation were redacted, especially with regard to Adam and Ros.

In this endeavour he was aided by Ros sharply taking charge again, "If that is settled then Ruth needs to make an appointment with a stylist", and if she detected the bristling hostility this statement had created she ignored it, until Danny expostulated, "Why?" and then wished he hadn't as the confident spiky Ros Myers announced her reasons

"The company that Ruth is infiltrating consists almost exclusively of individuals who are top drawer and monied. They will hardly be fooled if Aisha's newly emerged best friend turns up looking like...…" Whatever insulting simile she was about to employ being blocked by Harry's opinion, "Ruth's style of dress is perfectly acceptable normally but for undercover…" ignoring the rest of the room he manged a brief eye contact, registering her hurt and anger at this limited endorsement as he wound up with, "Think of it as your undercover disguise Ruth." In this sorry effort to pacify Ruth he was once again aided by Zoe who, not impressed by the perceived slight to a colleague she admired, also attempted neutralise the sting, "Lucky you Ruth – brand new designer clothes." With the afterthought of asking Harry, "Does she get to keep them?"

Despite Ruth still looking less than thrilled Harry managed a general smile to the room. "Of course, I doubt they would be much use to anyone else." Privately considering that, while he loved the way Ruth usually dressed, the prospect of seeing her quiet beauty framed in well fitting expensive clothes was enticing. A vision that even the bossy voice of Ros Myers interjecting yet again, failed to ruin. "I'll give you list of what you'll need, and someone used to designer and high end fashion chains should accompany you."

Adam, who had been sitting quietly taking his bearings, was far from comfortable with Ros' approach. This was their first meeting with the team they would have to work with. Not only was her general demeanour profoundly unendearing, she had just capped her border line offensiveness by insulting the analyst, a process that anyone with a smidgen of sensitivity would realise had created the knock on effect of irritating the rest of the Grid staff, with whom Ruth was clearly a favourite. Also, unlike Ros Myers, he'd been watching Harry closely and had detected a hint of protective instinct whenever he snatched a glance in the direction of Miss Evershed. Deciding that the rising emotions needed to be damped down, and before Ros could nominate herself as Ruth's escort, a suggestion that he judged would be about as welcome as a roast beef sandwich at a vegetarian convention, he intervened, "Harry, could I suggest that perhaps my wife accompanies Ruth, she's between assignments at present and…"

An offer that Harry, having once met the very attractive, pleasant and well dressed Fiona Carter at some interminable meeting - admittedly that occasion had also included Oliver Mace beside whom anyone would look decorative - accepted with alacrity, "Thank you Adam." Before either Ruth or Ros could create any further ripples he moved to conclude the meeting, "Site visit tomorrow, 10.00 am, after which Ruth can go shopping. Any further questions?"

Having made this a rhetorical statement to his astonishment it was Ruth, who he thought would be desperate to escape, who enquired, "The marriage Harry – is it purely Islamic or are they also having a civil ceremony?"

Reluctantly Harry was forced to defer on this one, "Ros."

Ros, while surprised that the mouse had squeaked, was reminding herself that if Ruth wasn't at the top of the game Harry Pearce would not be tolerating her presence, produced an incisive answer,

"We are still checking the timetable so we think it is the Islamic ceremony first and then later a smaller more private ceremony to make it legal under English law."

Ruth had a follow on query, "Sharia or…"

"Part of the reason why we are concerned about the uncle. He's not as extreme as some, but tends that way – certainly he disapproves of women who have ideas of their own. Thankfully he is not attending."

If more than one individual around the table was wondering what fireworks may have ensued had the absent uncle encountered the praying mantis that was Ros Myers, in the interests of a smooth start to the operation they employed discretion to remain as silent as the grave all spooks hoped not to be dispatched into.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. If you have a few moments a review would be appreciated. I may not be able to respond to them immediately as I will be away for a few days.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Ponderers

_**Thank you to all my reviewers. To be honest not much happens in this chapter but I thought a little backstory plus a few loose ends picked up was in order. Not sure when the next will be up as personal circumstances mean not much time to write.**_

* * *

Adam arrived home, preparing to spend his last night for at least a week, more likely ten days, with his wife and son. During the course of their married life he and Fiona had spent nearly as much time apart as they had together. A situation they had learnt to live with, possessing the side advantage of every homecoming feeling like a honeymoon, but now that Wes had reached an age where stability was vital Adam had been hoping that his recent angling for a post in Five had succeeded. Still formally attached to Six, he'd grabbed with alacrity the opportunity to work with Harry Pearce as the precursor to achieving this ambition. Now he had to break the news to Fee that in support of this scheme he had volunteered her to escort Ruth around the various fashion houses that insisted upon by Ros, despite his protests that Fiona needed no advice on the art of dressing expensively. He should know, he had the bills to prove it.

As a matter of policy Adam had taken only a minor role in the Briefing Room discussions. Unlike Ros Myers he preferred to exert some tact when dealing with established staff. As a consequence he was sending up thanks for his prudence. With the possible exception of Harry, Adam judged that Ros had managed to set up the backs of just about everyone around the table. Malcolm had hidden his irritation well, but Adam had noticed a flicker on annoyance at being addressed as if he was an office boy, while Zoe and Danny were clearly stung by the idea that Ros would be top dog, although given that she had unearthed the Intel that was inevitable. She could however have made an effort to be a little more emollient, after all they did all have to work together. Even worse she'd topped off that arrogant attitude by insulting the analyst. And there was another conundrum – few people ever argued with Harry Pearce and yet Ruth Evershed had dared to rebuke him, and in public. Not only had he failed to combust, Adam had noticed that Ros' implied criticism of Ruth's fashion sense had sent a very brief flicker of anxiety across the face of Harry.

Since his own volunteering of Fiona had been an impulse, designed to avoid unpleasantness and spare Ruth being dragged around London by Ms Myers, whom she had obviously taken in dislike, it was possible that Harry had been inflicted with the same concern but …. While this was subject to rumour Adam did recall the various hints and gossip surrounding the sudden removal of Giles Bamford- Smythe from the service. Engineered it was said by Harry Pearce with hints that Ruth and Malcolm had also been enmeshed with whatever had taken place. While kitting Ruth out to be the new bestie of Aaisha Adam wondered if it was just possible that Fiona, warm hearted but devious with it, might manage to worm a few confidences out of the analyst. This wasn't spying, not really, it was simply trying to get the bearings of the web of relationships within his new colleagues.

Hearing Fiona coming down the stairs having put Wes to bed he stood up – as ever she took his breath away with her beauty – and kissed her before whispering into her ear, "Fiona about tomorrow can you…."

* * *

In a different part of the town Zoe and Danny, having collapsed in their flat, complete with a carryout and a little light reading, consisting of a huge wad of documents detailing the operational situation, their cover stories, the staff manual for Havensworth and the hotel schematics, were now testing each other, interspersed with conversation about the day, with particular reference to Blond and Blondie. Now off the Grid, with no chance of being overheard, it fell to Danny to say what they both were thinking, "Adam seems okay but who on earth thought the Ros Myers would be acceptable given what her father tried to perpetuate!" Zoe while in agreement produced a reason, "Harry may not have been given a choice by the DG, and anyway you know Harry's motto, "Regnum Defende" whatever the personal cost."

Ruminating on this Danny nodded, "Probably, and true. I've often wondered if Harry has it tattooed on his backside." With the chaser, "Perhaps we could ask Ruth about that?"

"Danny! Ruth's had enough to deal with today."

" – especially Ros Myers' personal comments about her clothes."

"Yes, but much as I hate to admit it Ros probably was right – and at least Ruth isn't lumbered with a uniform. It'll be like being back at school."

"And with Ros as the self appointed head girl."

* * *

Malcolm would almost certainly have agreed with that last comment. After the two traumatic months taken to expose Giles Bamford Smythe as a risk to the nation, with the added piquancy of a stalls seat in the Harry and Ruth courtship disaster, he'd much prefer to remain on the Grid with his head buried. Perhaps he could concentrate on developing an algorithm in which the binary of 1 and 1 somehow managed to equate to a 2 that was a 1. This was obviously not a suggestion he made to Harry when at the end of the day they alone of the senior team remained on the Grid. With Ruth for once having left on time, saying little with her lips but darting fury from her eyes, Malcolm had braved Harry's office to suggest that he be excused Havensworth, a notion that had produced a near snarl from Harry, "Why should you alone be exempted from suffering this operation."

"It's just if all the senior team are absent and with Tom still at Tring I…"

Malcolm hadn't been given time to finish, although his reasoning made Harry relax a little, before informing his unusually obdurate techie, "I share your concern but the DG is adamant and has arranged the secondment of Christopher Mathers from C Section to cover as Section Chief for a few days – he's regarded as a promotion prospect so the experience will be good for him."

Malcolm knew better that to argue, especially since he could imagine Harry's private protests to the DG on the matter, although he did remind Harry, "And instructions to cover for my mother.."

"The usual – already in place." With a wry twist of his lips Harry added, a touch unnecessarily in Malcolm's opinion, "And this time your absence really is due to work."

Damping down his private irritation at that comment with consoling thought that Harry was actually envious, Malcolm was still stuck with the problem of explaining an absence yet again to his mother. Having recently sneaked a couple of weekends away with Sarah the prospect of a more prolonged period with Ros bossing everyone, combined with Harry and Ruth biting chunks out of one another lacked appeal. Never mind guarding the wedding guests, it might possibly be the rest of the team who needed to run for cover.

* * *

In yet another part of London Ros Myers was also mulling over the day's events. Enclosed within its comfortable surroundings, minimalist to the point of almost sterility, she had discarded the Ice Maiden persona at the front door, from where it would be donned again tomorrow morning, along with her coat, as she headed out to Havensworth. At present, having changed into casual clothes, she was slumped on her sofa, staring at a blank TV screen while sipping a large glass of correctly chilled white wine. A form of self medication with which to dull the remaining stress at the end of a horrendously difficult day, the basic root of which lay in the political tsunami created by the right wind antics of her now imprisoned father.

At the time when he and his playmates had launched their abortive coup she'd been working undercover in Pakistan, ostensibly attached to the embassy as part of a fact finding entourage, while covertly building up a network of assets and contacts. During those turbulent days while her father was trying to circumvent democracy Ros had been in the far flung north of the host country, involved in a mission so delicate that not even the suspicion that she might have been implicated in her father's actions had allowed the Internal Investigations unit to intervene, until she had returned with the delegation to the British Embassy in Islamabad. Hardly had she set foot in the building before she was summoned to the Ambassador, flanked and isolated by two members of the said unit to be advised of events. Aghast she had managed to retain enough poise to inform them, "I had no idea – as you know I've been out of England for the last few months, but I'll submit to an investigation." Whereupon she'd formally surrendered the keys to her rented apartment and mobile phone.

The next few weeks had been unpleasant, spiced by a natural concern for her parents, warring with fury at her father for dumping her in this position. Ros, used to being on the other side of the interrogation table when grilling suspects, was all too aware that ignorance was not a defence, even when it happened to be true. As the details of what her father had attempted were gradually thrown at her she could only hope that her shock was seen for what it was, genuine and appalled. Had it not been for what could euphemistically be described as 'a situation' kicking off in one of the internecine struggles up country, the settling of which had required access to her exclusive contacts and assets, even now she debated whether the outcome of the investigation would have been different. Whatever the reason, after some consultation with the London Headquarters, her superiors had advised her that although she was cleared for work, it was felt that in the interests of her career within the service, while feelings continued to run high over the attempted murder of Harry Pearce - whose Houdini like luck had once again saved him to fight another day - she would remain in post in Pakistan until her father had been brought to trial. An event that Ros well aware would take years as she reconciled herself to placing an online order for industrial quantities of sunblock. And so it might have been until last month, when an asset had smuggled out the information regarding the health of Rashid senior, which the MI6 analysts judged had the potential for a further upheaval inimical to Her Majesty's interests. Conclusions that had resulted in her recall to London and an interview with the DG.

At least Dolby had greeted her warmly, "How are you Ros? And thank you for that information."

Wary of this bonhomie, which implied to Ros's suspicious mind that she was being softened up for something she would hate, her reply was strictly professional with just a touch of bite. "Only doing my job. When I was finally allowed to return to it."

The DG nodded before answering in a voice infused with what may or may not have been a spurious sympathy, "It was in your interests that no one could throw mud, especially with the next operational stage due to the Intel you have provided."

A statement that was as clear to Ros as the mud he'd just referenced. So she settled for silence, on the basis that he would presumably explain in his own time.

"We need to monitor this marriage and since it has implications for Six but is taking place in Five's sphere a joint operation will be undertaken to ensure that no incidents arise either here or later when the couple return to Pakistan." Pausing to allow her to digest this he continued, "So I'm seconding you, with Adam Carter – I believe you are acquainted him?"

Oh God, Mr Smooth and Charming, the golden boy of MI6. "Very slightly."

"Good. You will both be attached to Section D for the duration of the operation."

What…..not Harry Pearce's section, of all the Section Heads….. Silently screaming Ros was thankful that over the years she'd disciplined her face to the express the feelings required, rather than those she actually possessed, otherwise she'd been stuttering with horror. Perhaps she hadn't quite succeeded as the DG reassured her, "Not ideal I know considering, er… recent events but Harry Pearce has extensive past experience in Six and I can assure you that he is not a man who puts personal considerations before the nation. "

Ros, while trying to hide her scepticism at the notion that she and the man who her father had attempted to eliminate by a particularly gruesome method, could work together didn't have time to voice her apprehensions before the DG's phone rang and she heard him state, "Send him in. " Followed by the immediate appearance of the man himself.

The DG wasted no time in performing the introductions, "Ah Harry I believe you haven't met Ros Myers."

An appraising stare that Ros recognised would have matched her own in similar circumstances preceded the wry statement, "I've had the pleasure of dealings with her father."

With that over Dolby had wasted no time in dismissing them, "Very well. Adam Carter is waiting below and I've put a room at your disposal so Ros can expand on the Intel available."

The meeting that followed had been conducted on strictly professional lines although Ros was conscious of Harry Pearce constantly trying to assess and judge. He didn't need to say a word to make her realise that she was strictly on trial here. To be fair though he hadn't seemed to favour Adam Carter either, and the questions he asked were the ones she had expected would be posed. After that it had been onto the Grid and the meeting with the rest of the team where, whatever reservations Harry Pearce possessed about having her pitchforked into his department, were concealed behind an aura of public support. Overall at the conclusion of the briefing Ros had been forced to pay tribute to Harry Pearce's staff selection and his ability to weld such disparate individuals as Malcolm, whom she pegged as a middle aged loner, the double act of Zoe and Danny keen but still slightly raw around the edges, and the hippy, slightly shabbily dressed Ruth into a close knit team. No wonder her father had considered him dangerous prospect. With his unswerving loyalty to the crown combined with that indefinable charisma he could well have mounted a formidable opposition to the projected dictatorship.

In some ways thought the man was a puzzle. How did he do it? He was balding, overweight, sarcastic and yet his team clearly admired him – the only person in the room who had showed any inclination to argue with him being Ruth. And that was the further riddle, why did he expend on her a degree of tolerance in a situation in which many a more forceful personality would have quailed or been alienated for making the same objections? And what of the Giles Bamford-Smythe affair referred to and hastily shut down by Harry Pearce? What bearing did that have on the Grid dynamics? At least that provided a more satisfactory puzzle to sleep on, rather than wondering if she would ever manage to regain the trust of the service that her father had tried to neuter. Along with the more immediate poser to be faced tomorrow of how she could work alongside a team who had clearly taken her is dislike, while showing clear signs of fawning around Adam bloody Carter, who had produced his trophy wife as a trump card, earning gratitude all around, while she remained pilloried and mud slung, thanks to the efforts of her father.

* * *

The woman whose relationship with Harry was a source of much puzzlement and off grid debate was sitting in her own flat in a pose almost mirroring that of Ros. The main differences being that Ruth's environment was littered with books and papers, some of which had been scattered onto the floor by the prowling of her cat, the aptly named Fidget. Like Ros her thoughts were far from restful as her mind replayed that meeting, the conclusion of which had left her feeling humiliated and furious with Harry for placing her in the position of being criticised by Ros. That he had expressed the view that in general he found her office clothing acceptable was no comfort, not when he had then supported Ros in agreeing that she should be tricked out like an upmarket hooker on the excuse of operational necessity. And for what? So she could pass on personal confidences on the excuse that she was protecting her long ago friend. Contemplating this she sought wisdom in wine – not Harry's preferred tipple of whisky - damn the man could she never forget him? And that wisdom told her that for the first time she was being forced to confront the actual reality of being a spy. And just six months ago she'd been eager to join Section D! Thinking about her short career within those private walls she wondered if these strains affected everyone – what had years in the service done to Harry…..giving herself a shake she pushed away that thought. Harry was well able to manage such pressures. If she doubted that she just had to recall how he'd seduced her, lied to her, proclaimed his love while sleeping with another woman, and then had the nerve to expect her to continue their relationship, capping those offences by blackmailing her into remaining in Section D. And what was the point of that? Sheer bloody mindedness at being thwarted? So she assumed since he'd never tried to cajole her out of her hurt, although she was well aware of his frequent glances towards her from his office because of the occasions when their eyes met as she looked up at him – purely by accident, she did have to lift her head up from her desk occasionally. Regnum Defende and damn the boss - why did his eyes have to be so mesmerising? While she knew he was over her, otherwise surely he'd have made an approach during those evenings when they alone were on the Grid, she was certainly over him. How dare he publicly dump her for that bitch Ros Myers while forcing her to accompany him into the field - the only good part being that she would have several opportunities to demonstrate how much she hated him.

* * *

The Harry himself was, despite the late hour sitting in his glass walled office, with, as anyone who knew him well could have guessed, a half consumed glass of whisky. His ostensible reason was the need to double check Ros's Intel. His staying late had never been a particularly unusual practice, but had become more frequent occurrence since his return from the black operation that had seen his introduction to Ruth. Those few days when they had been lying low, almost literally in his shag pad flat – he'd had a reminder of the world he'd been a stranger to for years, that of something resembling a normal domestic life, other than the minor fact that Ruth had been utterly unaware that she was sleeping with her boss. It had been good, until the full truth had been revealed and Ruth, most unreasonably, had been unable to accept that he'd had good reason not to trust her. Since when, if it was possible to send one's superior to Coventry and other points north while doing her job with a superb level of efficiency, she'd managed to pull off that trick, as effectively as during her weeks of ignorance she'd managed to pull off his clothes. Since Ruth the overly conscientious tended to hang back, often late into the night, he'd begun to wonder if she was doing so deliberately, and more than once, desperate to restore some form of companionship he'd considered suggesting a drink in the hope of at least establishing some form of entente cordiale – in fact he'd settle for an evening that concluded with the existing entente uncordiale if meant the chance to communicate without several interested pairs of eyes and ears observing their interaction. Just one hint of softening on her side would have done - but no - when their eyes met she either looked away instantly or glared. It was only today, when she seemed to have mistaken his politeness to Ros Myers for something more intimate, that he'd begun to wonder whether deep down she was regretting her decision to terminate their relationship. Something he would have capitalised upon, if it were not for the need to remain professional during the next few days – which reminded him - he'd have to text her the address of the cattery in which to immure the feline he understood she'd recently acquired on which to lavish her misdirected affections. God! Had he descended to being jealous of a bloody cat! And when he remembered the feel of Ruth's fingers stroking his body he knew the answer to that one. Unlike the song that proclaimed things could only get better he was dubious. The one thing he hadn't shared, even with Malcolm, was that with Tom unlikely to return to the service Ros and Adam may well be joining Section D permanently. Locking away his papers he prepared to depart, with the intention of grabbing a few hours sleep, in anticipation of the next few days during which as an aside to the main operation he'd also be arbitrating between the Queen of Ice, Ros Myers, who in displacing Ruth's claim to that title had transformed the latter into the Queen of Fire. Not what he normally meant when considering whether all bases had been covered.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and as ever a review would be appreciated if you have the time. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Good Morning?

**_Finally got this ready for posting so thanks to my readers and especially reviewers for their patience. I'm unlikely to speed up my writing rate in the near future due to a major change in domestic circumstances so apologies. For now though our spooks are still trying to work out how to work together. _**

* * *

It was around ten o'clock the next morning when the team members found themselves reunited inside the imposing foyer of Havensworth. Before any of them had had an opportunity to sum up their surroundings spook style, other than to note the obvious, namely that the ambiance oozed money, a stony faced Ros was ushering them along a corridor embellished with rich wool carpets and hand decorated wallpaper interspersed with solid oaken doors sporting discreet locks, guarding whatever secrets lay in the rooms and suites beyond. Their eventual destination; a small meeting room which, owing to its being furnished with long table flanked by chairs, could best be characterized as Briefing Room lite but posh with it. Any intention of the part of the regular members of Section D tolerate the authority assuming Ros Myers nearly flying through the crystal clear double glazed windows affording a view of the extensive grounds in which, they presumed, the other invisible spooks were camping, when the subject of irritation demanded,

"Where is Mr Pearce? He should have arrived by now." Her entire manner implying that when Harry appeared he would be required to prostrate himself before Madam in a gesture of abject apology. ''_As if_' being the thought of four persons present, while Adam, the odd man, was wincing internally at this further demonstration of '_how not to endear yourself to new colleagues_'.

It fell to Malcolm, as the senior member of those representing Section D to utter a mild rebuke, "Harry prefers us to all to be on first name terms. It helps to create operational cohesion. " Leaving Ros to process this he informed her, "I believe you had departed from home before he was contacted by the DG. According to the text he sent me he was summoned to an urgent meeting."

Preferring to ignore the implied criticism Ros snapped back, "Why?"

Malcolm, while preserving his rarely revealed temper with an effort, a life skill honed from years of coping with a demanding mother, was able to claim a truly genuine ignorance, "He either didn't know or wasn't prepared to say, but if it does impact on this operation I'm sure he'll inform us all." With the barest of inflections being placed on that final word.

Temporarily bested Ros recovered sufficiently to complain, "We can't afford to waste time. Until he arrives I suppose Danny and Zoe can visit the uniform store, but otherwise this throws the whole timetable out, especially since Ruth must vis …" only to be interrupted by Adam's hasty intervention,

"Not to worry about Ruth's planned afternoon. Fiona will understand, she's already contacted the fashion houses on your list Ros, plus a couple of others, to pull up a selection of suitable clothes, so that should help timewise."

Ros might just have been soothed, but anything gained from calming her objections was now stymied by Ruth protesting. "But how did she…"

Adam threw her his most charming smile, the one he hadn't used on Ros. Why waste a weapon uselessly on granite? "Harry emailed me a photograph last night along with your measurements…" A statement productive of an interesting tinge of colour in Ruth's normally pale cheeks, as she contemplating the horrific possibility that Harry might have taken a covert intimate happy snap…surely not… surely he had more class that to sextext a souvenir of their few days as lovers …but she had trusted him only to discover he was a fraud and ….. Adam, while wondering what had given occasion this reaction hurriedly clarified the nature of the information received. "It was a head and shoulders shot with the MI5 file measurements." Even more interestingly Ruth's face exchanged flush for a flood of relief. Continuing as if he hadn't registered anything untoward Adam turned to Ros, supplying Ruth with time to recover herself, "Just a thought, will Ruth be attending the actual Muslim ceremony because if so she'll need something a little more ethnic."

Ros for once looked uncertain, "I would assume so but ….."

Ruth intervened, not relishing a discussion over her head in her presence on a topic concerning her directly, "It might seem presumptuous to assume an invitation. Can I suggest that we arrange for an emergency sari to be couriered if necessary." While Ros was briefly on the ropes Zoe added her shilling's worth of contribution. "Plus some over the top jewellery."

At which statement Ruth gave vent to a groan, "I'll look like an Asian version of Barbie."

Adam who had zoned out of this discourse slightly suddenly shot back in, "Now I think about it will Harry in his official capacity have to be present because if so…"

With the first glimmering of humour Ros had ever revealed to the team she smirked, "There you are Ruth, Harry can go as Ken." A comment that had Malcolm willing himself not to close his eyes in horror, not helped by Danny's interjection, "Although Harry presumably still has his balls." A piece of unintended tactlessness that meant Ruth for the second time in five minutes was struggling not to blush. It was battle she lost which, while noted by all, went unremarked for the moment.

Malcolm searching for an excuse to exit, although recognising that however annoying her manner, Ros was correct in expressing the view that just sitting around waiting for Harry materialise was a waste of time made his move, "If no one objects I'd like to take a walk around the exterior." A suggestion that while not producing a firm negative from Ros did produce an "And your reason?"

Malcolm fell back on professional expertise, "The trees and tall buildings can interfere with GSP readings and I'd also like to get the feel of the space for the exterior CCTV." Ruth, also wanting to vacate before the conversation reverted once again to issues that skirted around matters personal, agreed, "I'll come with you. I want to find some options for dead drops if I can't communicate directly with the team or if I need to find somewhere to talk privately with Aaisha."

Ros, with all the air of kindergarten teacher deciding that her restless charges required fresh air and a change of scene, nodded, "Very well, it might be useful for us all to do so." A scenario that was not what Malcolm, referencing his inner Greta Garbo, had had in mind but unable was to argue against.

Once outside, with Ros bringing up the rear due to the need to leave a message with the Reception Desk in anticipation of Harry's eventual arrival, the atmosphere lightened somewhat. A slow stroll along the gravelled path that led along the side of the hall, while being warmed by the early autumn air and sun allowed the group to relax just a little. Ros in particular, once she caught up with them, seemed to be inhaling appreciably the damp woody laden scents emanating from the nearby trees and then pausing to survey with an almost nostalgic expression the sight of the sparkling lake surrounded by yet more manicured woodland, just revealing its autumn tints, some distance from the hotel. Catching the eye of the all noticing Malcolm she ruefully remarked, "I'd almost forgotten how lovely the English landscape can be." A revealing statement that sparked in Malcolm the consideration that if she was truly ignorant of her father's machinations perhaps Ros was deserving of some degree of sympathy . Given her family's recent history with Harry, being pitchforked into Section D, where inevitably she would be confronted with a frisson of suspicion radiating out of every operative, was hardly a comfortable scenario, perhaps that surface spikiness was a protective shield. Not dissimilar in type to Harry's defence mechanism of stoical sarcasm

Unaware of Malcolm's thoughts, having indulged in this mild moment of softening, Ros was now calling across to the team, "Everyone needs to commit the layout of this side of the building to memory as it contains the suites that will house the wedding party." As the others had already been occupied in a thorough survey of the number of windows and placing of balconies as seen, while comparing the physical appearances with the plans displayed on a variety of ipads, this patronising remark made Zoe inform Ros, "We did check the schematic last night as part of our homework but…."

Before Ros could open her mouth to let fly some withering reposit to this defiance Zoe outlined her reservation. "I wasn't sure from the plans provided where exactly Ruth sleeps."

"With Harry." A piece of information that made Malcolm wince, even as Ros qualified the statement, "Not in the same room obviously." He'd acquit Ros of any deliberate attempt to embarrass, but as Ruth's face turned a shade of strawberry yet again he leapt to her defence, "Actually Ros that wasn't entirely clear as regards Harry, Ruth and myself."

Emboldened by Malcolm's support Ruth added a further query, "And what exactly does Aaisha know? Do I have a legend or does she know I'm with Five? That wasn't mentioned in the documents either."

If Ros was feeling beleaguered she disguised it well, "The final touches of your cover will be sent later today. Aaisha has been told that you are Harry's PA and that Harry is a senior civil servant attached to the Foreign Office."

Leading Danny out of her earshot to mutter to Zoe, "That's one way to describe Six."

Ros oblivious to this disparaging comment was still informing Ruth what was what, "The wedding party believe that Harry has been seconded in a diplomatic role to ensure that all goes smoothly given the British support for Ali's home province."

While the thought of Harry posing as a suave diplomat had produced a chorus of choking from the three more seasoned members of Section D - that would be an interesting legend for him to sustain - Adam, who knew rather more than the others about Ros' work in the far flung areas of Pakistan, wrinkled his brow a trifle asking, "Is there any? Support I mean."

"Pure self interest Adam – now as regards sleeping arrangements Harry and Ruth will have rooms next to each other so they can communicate easily, located in the corridor between the two suites, one for the male party and one for the women due to…" The appalled expression on Ruth's face at this gem passed unnoticed, due to attention being diverted by Danny saying impatiently.

"Yes Ros we are all aware of the Muslim sex segregation rules." An intervention that allowed Ruth to recover her countenance which had, boringly, flared up yet again at the information that only a party wall would separating herself and Harry, combined with the prospect of having to report to him privately.

Ros, glaring at the interruption, let that go as she answered the final part of that query. "Malcolm will be housed in the staff wing. Now any other questions?"

If she had hoped to shut down the issue she was disappointed when Adam having wandered a little further towards the lake beckoned the group forward and then with a wave of his hand indicated a small summerhouse built on the lakeside edge.

"That definitely wasn't in the plans we received."

Ros following the line of his pointed finger didn't argue while Malcolm after a quick interrogation of his ipad announced, 'The plans we were given were dated for last year'. A pronouncement which from the annoyance washing over Ros' face implied that someone somewhere would shortly be regretting their error. For now she followed Adam who had led the others down to examine the offending building.

Once inside, after a cursory glance at the panorama afforded by wide double glazed windows that looked out over the gently lapping lake, inhabited by a few waterfowl fishing undisturbed in the quietness, the spooks turned their attention from bird spotting to assess the interior. Like the hotel it was expensively furnished, principally with light wood chairs and sofa, plus plenty of scatter cushions in muted shades blending with natural surroundings it was intruding upon. Judging by the ambience and limited sight lines from the hotel the construction seemed designed to encourage private dalliance. Zoe, after a quick sniff announced "Hardly Ros' fault this is so new you can smell the paint." With Ros' back turned Zoe was stood at the entrance scanning the rear of the hotel as Danny mouthed, "Crawler' at his flat mate, while Adam looking at Ruth grinned, "Well you now have a suitable venue to talk to Aaisha out of earshot,"

Ruth grateful to concentrate on the central theme of the operation smiled back, "Somehow I doubt that - I can see Malcolm is already planning his bugs."

Ros having satisfied herself with reference to whatever had been concerning her, plumped herself authoritatively on one of the low light wood chairs scattered inside saying, "At least we can enjoy the view while we wait for Harry to turn up, if he ever does."

A pleasure no longer delayed when, as if on cue, Harry marched through the door making them all jump with surprise. Noting this he almost snapped, "Lucky I'm not a terrorist, I could have killed all of Five and Six's presumed finest." Adam, with an act of either bravery or folly, depending on viewpoint chose to ignore both the tone and the grim expression as he smirked, "The country would still have had you to rely on." Rendering the next sally from Ros' direction even more inappropriate, or would have been had she not issued it in a voice that anticipated a negative response was anticipated.

"Enjoyed yourself with Dolby?"

"Not really. As the Cousins might say Houston we have a problem."

Malcolm, the long term witness to Harry's ongoing skirmishes with the CIA sighed stoically, "If you're quoting the Cousins it must be serious."

Pausing for a moment Harry barked two words, "Ali's uncle."

After a couple of seconds to register this explanation Adam queried, "The misogynist who disapproves of the marriage?"

"The very same."

Ros clawing back into the conversation was frowning, "So, he's in Pakistan. "

Harry pausing for effect, after sending his laser like stare around the room, making Ros and Adam realise for the first time exactly why he had acquired his formidable reputation, unleashed his bombshell.

"Past tense was in Pakistan. But he's here and has announced that in the absence of the groom's father it is his duty to support his nephew."

Ros gave him back stare for stare as she asked with disbelief, "Does that mean…"

Interrupting Harry clarified, "Exactly Rosalind. As I stated, he's here, in London and will be attending the wedding."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and if you have a moment a review would be appreciated** _


	5. Chapter 5: Uncles, Wives and Fatherss

It took the team a few seconds to assimilate this raw statement of fact, a process immediately followed by a series of furrowed brows when the various implications began to kick in. It was Adam won the race to enquire, just pipping Danny's opening mouth by millimeters, "So why is he coming?"

Harry, producing the thinnest of upturns at the corner of his lips, reminded Adam, "As I've just informed you, he wishes to support his nephew."

Ros, having recovered from her own temporary shock, intervened with an air of exasperated disbelief, "Mr Pearce we all heard the excuse, Adam was asking for the reason."

Harry subjected to the unsparing gaze of expectant faces, despite the seriousness of the new situation, found himself unable to resist a mischievous, "Surely as a loving uncle his desire to attend is not so extraordinary!" Zoe and Danny, well acquainted with the symptoms of Harry's individual style of sarcasm, were chuckling inwardly at Ros' reaction. The laser like stare she was directing at Harry would have reduced a more sensitive soul into cinders on the tiled floor. Harry however, after years as purveyor of a similar glare, was more or less immune to crumbling, as he stretched out his legs before sighing, "Who can fathom the motives of other minds?"

Judging that the irritation level of his audience had now risen to somewhere just short of blast off he smiled before adding, "Dolby had some further information to share, Ali's highly liberal uncle is not coming unaccompanied. He's bringing his daughter with him – so Ros two extra rooms will be required."

From the expressions surrounding him this additional complication was also confounding the crowd, although it was Ruth who finally ventured to ask quietly, "So his daughter – do we have a name?"

Harry managing to avoid any indication of his personal thrill that for once Ruth had unbent sufficiently to address him in something resembling a normal style, supplied the required information, "Zahra, age twenty two, recent graduate, unmarried, attractive."

While this bald description did not advance knowledge further for most of those present. Ruth's eyes were now glittering with a comprehension that was matched by those of Ros and Adam. Before they could comment Danny interjected, "I thought uncle didn't agree with women being educated". A statement Ros leapt on instantly, "And I thought the file you were given included some background. He's willing to allow his daughters – he has three – to be educated in their home land, where they can be indoctrinated with the notion of obedience to the male gender, along with the education that makes them marriageable within the ruling class."

Lest Danny was still confounded Ruth kindly explained, "Uncle is bringing Zahra because he wants to arrange a cousin marriage as is the custom, which would leave him as a power behind the throne – only…" She paused as the further logic implicit hit her.

In an unexpected moment of solidarity Ros with an approving tone, that just avoided condescension, expanded Ruth's statement for the benefit of those with slower minds. "Exactly Ruth, my guess is that he plans to discredit Aaisha and flaunt Zahra in front of Ali, it now being imperative that he marries without delay due to his father's condition."

Ignoring the women Danny turned to Adam as the only representative of married masculinity present to test their theory, "Adam – when you were mad keen to marry Fiona would a grouchy uncle slagging off your choice have deterred you?"

Adam, considering the fraught hidden history behind his courting of Fiona, knew that family disapproval would have cantered in several furlongs behind the issues pertaining to working undercover while trying to extract the love of his life from the toils of a violent soon to be ex-husband armed with a possessive streak and accurate skill with a knife. Consequently while carefully avoiding a direct reply he reflected, "No but then my mindset is neither Muslim or hampered by family traditions and the need to play politics."

Harry equally restrained himself from expressing his long held opinion that, while technically spooks did not play politics, they were inevitably jerked like puppets around by the elected self serving scumbags who did. More than once he'd wondered if his responsibilities under '_Regnum Defende'_ ought to be extended to sparing Her Gracious Majesty from having to host whichever useless windbag had conned the country into electing them. Instead concentrating on the matter that was not theoretical he reminded Adam, 'If uncle – his correct name is Mohammed Abdul Rashid..." only to be interrupted by Danny, "Call him Uncle it's shorter'". followed by Ros' objection, "That makes him sound deceptively avuncular, but 'Dear old Uncle Thomas' he is not - trust me - he's a power made ego maniac". Accurate as her assessment was, a fact Harry knew having seen the documents embargoed from most of the team, but sensing that the phrase, "Just like your own father ' was hovering over more than one tongue snapped he reasserted his authority, "To continue – if he can prove something adverse that would not play to popular opinion in the province then Ali might have no choice."

Ros, nodding her agreement enquired of Ruth with some reluctance, "Anything in Aaisha's past that could be picked up?"

Ruth digging into long ago memories was forced into a confession, "I can't think of anything, but we did rather lose touch so…" She faltered while inwardly furious that she'd been to be found wanting by Ros her rival for Harry – no, Ros wasn't really a rival not when she herself didn't want Harry at any price, although some small voice was telling her that she didn't want him to want anyone else either – why should he be happy when she was…...being recalled to current reality by Harry speaking once again.

"We'll just have to take a chance then and keep tabs on Mohammed Abdul Rashid. Then observing the faces of his team he submitted, "Very well Uncle it is." Reflecting that giving in on this point cost him nothing and gave the team the impression that occasionally their opinion counted.

Zoe who had slightly dropped out the conversation suddenly zoned back in, "Is it possible that Uncle might cite other men to Ali, I mean at Aaisha's age it is probable that she's…."

Harry wasn't in the habit of wanting to murder members of his team for thinking around a problem, but exceptionally on this occasion he would cheerfully have gunned Zoe down as he cut across her, "It has been known for attractive women to be discriminating and remain celibate." Not daring to look directly at Ruth, who had suddenly dipped her head as he made this statement, presumably to conceal her embarrassment at recalling the loss of her virginity during their carnal encounter on his sofa a few weeks ago. He was also deliberately ignoring the faces of Adam and Danny, who having heard the rumours of Harry's reputation, were trying not to smirk, on the basis that any woman celibate before meeting Harry was unlikely to retain that status for much longer.

Mercifully after that last comment no one seemed inclined to prolong the discussion so it was with some relief Harry announced, "Very well, Zoe and Danny sort out your uniforms, Ros and Malcolm book the extra rooms and make sure that Uncle's in particular is bugged – and Zahra's just in case she party to any plan."

Ros with wider knowledge of the family personalities contradicted this, "I think that is unlikely, rumour has it that like Aaisha she opposes arranged marriages."

"While her father wants to arrange one for her with Ali, who wants Aaisha– sounds like Happy Families." That was from Danny.

Harry exasperated by these continual interruptions continued as if neither had spoken, "Zoe, Danny after you've arranged the uniforms return to the Grid, wrap up or hand over whatever you were working on. Tomorrow you, Ros and Adam need to be here working your way into your undercover roles. Malcolm –"

Malcolm cut across this semi diatribe. "I know Harry, review these premises, set up where I can, return to the Grid, deal with any outstanding work, collect equipment and with your permission complete the work here tomorrow and run tests before our guests arrive."

Harry inclined his head for consent before say, "Thank you Malcolm. That just leaves Ruth."

"As usual the last person you consider." Ros picking up on the accusation in the statement shot an unobtrusive glance towards the permanent Grid personnel. Instead of astonishment at Ruth's temerity in addressing the fearsome head of Section D in such a caustic tone they wore the expressions of those inured into accepting this as a normal procedure. Harry meanwhile, instead of showing anger at such disrespect, was simply shrugging as he produced a mild response.

"On contrary you will have the best day of any of us - Adam will take you into town and you can have a nice time choosing outfits that will wow Uncle." _And me but I'll not mention that. _

Ruth was not one to be distracted by a near bribe as she remarked to the world in general,"Dealing with a man who keeps his secrets and pretends to be an honest broker while lying is hardly a new experience, with or without expensive clothes."

Ros while amazed yet again with the nerve of the analyst – seriously there was some mystery here - merely quirked, "Comes with job description Ruth." Adding as an extra, "and the masculine gender." Which may not have produced a response from Ruth or any of the males present but had Zoe nodding her head in sisterly solidarity.

Adam having noted this latest exchange between Ruth and Harry, which left him every bit as puzzled as Ros, but keen to avoid any further unpleasantness stood up as he advised, "Okay Ruth let's head off." Asking Harry, "Does Ruth need to return to the Grid today?"

"No but like the others she'll need come in tomorrow to organise a hand over."

As that pair departed the remaining team members also began to make movements indicative of leaving only to be halted by Harry saying, "Ros before you go a word please."

Zoe and Danny, not to mention Malcolm, could think of several words they would like to use to Ros, hoping from the grave set of Harry's face that just possibly she was in line for a Pearce bollocking, in which case they were not inclined to delay the event, although as they left Danny did mutter to Malcolm, "Shame you haven't managed to bug this area yet."

Malcolm responded with the nearest to a grin any of the team had ever seen, "Actually I did place a couple while we were talking but we can't use them."

Zoe sighed, "Ethics can be a great draw back on occasion."

Malcolm shook his head in contradiction, "Ethics aren't the problem here, Harry is...…look."

Danny and Zoe casting a surreptitious backwards look instantly understood what he meant. Harry had drawn Ros out of the summer house and they were now strolling slowly down towards the lake edge. Malcolm commenting, "Harry knows my methods too well."

Harry, having waited until the others having trudged some distance back to the main building appeared devoid of any inclination to return, spent a few seconds enjoying the gentle lapping of the small waves against the gravel shoreline, his eyes fixed on some far distant waterfowl dipping and diving for food. Ros who had taken her place next to his shoulder, was looking unusually apprehensive, having decided that this was a deliberate ploy to unsettle her. An opinion that was not displaced when Harry having considered his words carefully stated, "No easy way to say this Ros but it's about your father."

Before he could continue Ros burst angrily across his sentence, "Mr Pearce I'm really tired of trying to convince everyone that I knew nothing - but the mud of that investigation still sticks. I really did want to work this operation and …"

Unable to continue, despising herself for such an unprecedented display of vulnerability, she swung around on her heels, shoulders squared as she prepared to follow the others, only to be stayed by a gentle touch on her arm with an even gentler voice saying, "Ros at least allow me to clarify that if I had any doubts at all about your allegiances you would not be on this operation."

"But…" Ros had heard what he said, but was still in a state of disbelief,

Harry nearly as shaken as she was by this uncharacteristic cracking of the Ice Queen persona, an indication if nothing else of the permanent background strain she was labouring under, attempted to reassure her, "But nothing. I've been over the investigation tapes and transcripts. At my age I know a liar when I hear one."

"But my father, he tried to kill you so how can you…."

Harry decided not reveal to her that his first reaction had been to refuse Dolby, but having seen all the information available had realised that even if Six's problem child was being shuffled onto him he was at least being offered someone who until the attempted coup had been an outstanding operative with an unblemished record. Her outburst was confirming to him that his judgement, and along with Dolby's, that although tainted by association she was innocent as very nearly charged. Instead he shrugged as he responded, "In his own very warped way your father was doing what he thought best for the country. In his position I'd have arrested me. More importantly you are not responsible for his actions. My only complaint against you is that I have said I prefer to be addressed by my team as Harry - not Mr Pearce."

Ros while sagging with what passed for relief in her book, ie relaxed her shoulders and softened the clipped tone, did what was a rarity for her, She apologised, and even more unusually explained, "Sorry but I'm not used to such informality, most Section Heads insist on keeping a distance."

A statement greeted with a snort, "If the only way they can maintain operational discipline is by insisting on a title then I'd suggest that they're in the wrong job. Remember that when you are promoted."

Ros sighed wistfully, "Thank you but others won't give me the benefit of the doubt after that investigation."

"Well I was appointed despite have been investigated twice." Seeing her look of astonishment he smiled, "Once as result of posting to Northern Ireland and once on my return from West Berlin. Only those spooks who don't do anything or manage get themselves killed avoid either a grilling by the IA crew or an involuntary holiday at Tring. Personally, I prefer the IA," He wasn't going to mention to her that the Berlin fiasco was in part due to his having trusted Elena the, as it turned out, triple agent girlfriend of Ilya Gavrick. An experience that had sealed off his heart until he had encountered that utterly irresistible, brilliantly intelligent, attractive, bonkers and mule stubborn female called Ruth Evershed.

If this thought had produced in him some temporary preoccupation it went unnoticed by Ros, who was still fighting down personal the demons she'd suddenly released for an airing. Normally she'd have been kicking herself for revealing such vulnerability but instead was experiencing a feeling of amazement at the sensitivity the man beside her had shown. It was a wholly unexpected demeanour, belying the rumours she'd heard to the effect that Harry Pearce was a hard uncaring bastard. Recalling what had kicked off this tete a tete she reminded him,

"So what was the issue with my father?"

Harry took a deep breath as he informed her, - he might be experienced in delivering bad news - but that didn't make it easier, "Dolby didn't just call me in about uncle. He's received a report from the prison to stating that your father has cancer." Ros didn't indicate much but Harry noticing the slight biting of her lips continued, "Bowel, stage two or three. They are not sure of the prognosis but will be operating in the next few days. Dolby wants to know if you wish to visit."

Ros, her face suddenly blenched, shook her head taking a moment to recover from the shock as she replied, "My father won't want to see me. He made that plain when he wrote saying that I should have resigned from a service that had imprisoned him."

"I understand your point Ros, but can I ask you how you might feel if he dies and you didn't see him."

"He'll refuse…"

While Harry thought this a very likely outcome he was more concerned with supporting Ros who, however she tried to disguise it, was struggling with a difficult situation, "If he does refuse you will know that you tried. Instead of wondering whether you should have attempted to contact him."

Had Harry spoken firmly Ros would have instantly argued, but the gentle, even kindly tone was undoing her, conflict she could deal with easily, but she was disarmed by the understanding was less common in her life. She did of course recognise that Harry was trying to manipulate her, but crucially she rather thought this was for her own good and not that of the state. As if he'd read her mind Harry opened up a trifle,

"My mother died suddenly when I was at university. I've always regretted that I never got a chance to see her, especially since I was running a little wild at the time and she died worrying about me."

Ros taking in the close trimmed hair, immaculate suit, highly polished shoes and general air of control was struggling to imagine the young Harry Pearce indulging in extreme student japes. Harry once again reading her mind commented, "I felt so guilty I cleaned up my act and joined the army when I graduated."

Seeing her still hesitating he advised, "You don't have to make an immediate decision."

Ros gave herself shake, "No Harry I'll try to visit – if I don't I'll be distracted and that won't help the operation. But please can we keep this to ourselves?"

"Of course. Now back to the hotel I think."

As they made their way up the grassy bank towards the footpath Ros' mind was whirring. Instead of believing she had been seconded as a punishment for something she was innocent of, with the previous firm intention of returning to Six as soon as the operation was wrapped up, she was now wondering if she could manage to wangle a permanent berth in Section D. When Dolby had assured her that Harry would not hold her father's actions against her she had not believed him, but now after this reassuring conversation she realised that Dolby had been indulging in that strange concept very rarely employed by spooks: the truth. The reason why Harry Pearce gathered an almost unquestioning loyalty from his staff was no longer a mystery, but the other puzzle still remained.

What on earth was going on between himself and Ruth Evershed?


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to Romance?

_**Finally managed to get this one more or less publishable. Thanks to my readers for their patience, especially to those who reviewed. **_

* * *

As the official black limousine drew up outside Ruth's flat Harry was speculating as to her mood when she finally emerged, handed over her luggage and then took her place beside him. Much as he had longed to engineer an opportunity to be alone with her, in the hope that they could finally thrash out their differences, this situation was a country mile away from his ideal scenario. Firstly they would not actually be alone, and while Harry could place every reliance on the discretion of his regular driver, today, for verisimilitude, he had been forced to accept a substitute from the foreign office corps de gossip. Secondly it was only yesterday when to avoid a full blown row with her he had, through sheer necessity, been obliged to revert into full on boss mode when confronted by her stubborn insistence that she could make her own way to Havensworth.

"Miss Evershed you are required to adopt the undercover guise as my PA in what is supposed to be an official delegation to support important individuals. Arriving separately has the potential blow to the entire operation from the outset."

While a temporarily muted Ruth has ceased to protest against this inarguable statement ,Harry strongly suspected that as she stormed out of his office she'd been muttering under breath comments about his parentage for the umpteenth time. It was a routine he was beginning to find wearisome. Sometimes, and ever more frequently of late, he'd debated with himself as to whether he had been wise to refuse her request for a transfer followed by the reminder that his denial of the same had not been on personal grounds, his motive having been based on the professional assessment that her expertise was necessary to the Grid. And anyway just occasionally he'd caught her snatching a glance towards his office. A glance in which he discerned the vaguest hint of longing – or was he just fooling himself? Probably but…..

Fortunately for Harry's sanity this circular speculation was interrupted by Ruth slamming her front door, a sound that had acted as an alarm call to the driver, who'd promptly exited the vehicle and was now making his way across the tarmac to scoop up a substantial amount of luggage. A mini mountain that made Harry, who was well acquainted with Ruth's leisure requirements, wonder how many books had been secreted amongst the underwear, and was there a chance that she'd come accompanied by '_Persuasion_' rather than '_Pride and Prejudice'_ or better still '_Emma_' where the heroine completely misunderstood the nature of the hero's affections. Or such was his interpretation from his recent reading of the novels. A pastime adopted with the hope of currying some future favours from Madam Mule.

Ruth, having indicated the bags via a casual wave of her hand, made her own way towards the car. Foot steady, face set, she took her place beside Harry, temporarily ignoring his 'Good morning Ruth' as she strapped herself in. Having finally received a chilly nod of acknowledgement Harry pondered whether he should make any comment regarding her outfit. An ensemble that consisted of a smart business suit in a navy blue whose severe cut somehow managed to emphasise her curves, the pencil skirt revealing to the world the shapely legs normally hidden behind Ruth's customary longer garments. Not that Harry needed any reminder of that fact while recognising that Fiona Carter had done her work well. The teaming Ruth's skirt and jacket with a blouse of a blue that picked up the colour of her eyes, combined with an immaculately made up face, was giving him thoughts that were definitely unprofessional. Deciding that he had to say something to break the ice in more than one direction he settled on

"You certainly look the part Ruth."

"You did imply that failure to do so would lead to operation being aborted."

A reply that Harry decided not to respond to other than to make a warning nod towards the driver. Ruth swallowed down any further statement. Furious with herself in trying to score a point against Harry she'd temporarily forgotten that they were on a form of secondment to a different part of the civil service. Harry seeing her chastened tried again,

"Ruth can you give me the heads up as regards Aaisha?

"Surely you've read the file!," came the waspish reply

"Of course I have, but it only gives an outline, not the essence?"

Noticing her brow wrinkle he clarified, "Your file told me that you were highly intelligent, it gave me your life history and even contained a recognisable photograph, but it didn't really tell me what you laugh at, how much you read, how you deal with personal interactions." As he uttered those last words he realised that given the nature of his very personal interactions with Ruth he'd left himself wide open to some caustic comment.

The expected hissy reaction failed to materialise. Inadvertently the substance of his statement had appealed to Ruth the analyst with sufficient force to make her row back from any retort along the lines of, 'Well you should know all about personal interactions'" in favour of rifling her memory for any Intel that might help. Not least because her long lost friend stood in the direct line of any potential damage created by a misogynist who regarded women as chess pieces.

Harry, happy to have capped off the acrimony for a few minutes at least, was now leaning back into the well padded cushions watching from the corner of his eye the various expressions washing across her face until a sigh indicated that she was ready to pronounce,

"As you know from her profile Aaisha has been involved with various causes currently described as trendy." Seeing Harry nod she continued in defence of her friend, "That is unfair, she was involved in various groups regarding women's rights, education for all and sustainable living well before they were so strongly on the general radar, but and this is important Harry, she is not a fanatic, she'll know any changes introduced into Ali's homeland have to be incremental. "

Given the pause Harry suspected that she was waiting for a comment, so much as he was relishing her enthusiasm he felt forced to utter a damper, "That won't endear her to uncle. All he'll see is an interfering woman who has calculated on catching and then manipulating a husband with power."

The reply was angry, "So unfair, and in case you were wondering Aaisha is not a gold digger, her father left his two children - as you also know from the file she has a brother - quite enough to manage on."

"Ruth don't get cross with me – I'm very willing to accept your judgment on this."

Music to his ears when for the first time in months Ruth uttered an apology for fury, "Sorry Harry it's just…."

"I know, and that is why you are so valuable on this operation." Privately Harry was inclined to consider that even if the yet to be met Aaisha was not a gold digger, she would be a very unusual woman if she felt overly distressed at the prospect of marrying a rich suitor. Now was not the time to remind Ruth of Ros' statement that the only person to arrange this forthcoming marriage was Aaisha. For someone who was usually so astute Ruth could be startlingly naïve on occasions.

Aware that Ruth was fixing him with a gaze that was practically ordering him to comment, his efforts to muster a tactful reply that would not offend her, while avoiding a statement that might rebound to produce further argument, were halted by the sound of his mobile. Excusing himself with a, "Sorry Ruth but it's Ros," he pressed to take the call, noting from her expression that this was not a statement calculated to assuage her unjustified but incipient jealousy.

Ruth as she listened to the one sided of the conversation was struggling to make sense of it. "Oh has he – thanks for letting me know. And the arrangement or rather re-arrangements?" Followed by a further, "That sounds satisfactory – have you contacted Dolby? Yes if you could," After a few more seconds, "ETA about half an hour."

Having killed the call Harry turned into the searchlight of Ruth's questioning look. Aware that so far all their conversation – if you could call it that - had been initiated by himself he decided to test whether curiosity would overcome the cold shoulder, guessing that the analyst would overcome the virago tendency. He was right. After a clear pause Ruth more or less demanded, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Don't play games with me Harry, what has happened to affect the operation?"

While Harry could think of several games he would like to play with Ruth, mainly of the X rated variety, having scored a hit in making her ask, he swapped smirk for smile, "An extra arrival – Uncle invited himself to support Ali, now Aaisha's brother has arrived unexpectedly to support Aaisha – he says as their father is deceased it falls to him to give her away."

Ruth shook her head, "I thought he was in America – he must have come over as soon as he knew what was happening."

"Have you met him?"

"Oh yes. He's just a couple of years older than Aaisha, so was at Oxford for some of the same time." Having sensed just a touch of the green eye underlying Harry's query Ruth added thoughtfully, "He's very handsome as well as being affluent." Deliberately failing to mention that he was also just a little too smooth for her taste. Harry had cheated on her with Jane so it was his turn to stew.

"Is he likely to approve of the choice?"

"I would think so, and if uncle decides to cause trouble …."

She didn't need to complete the sentence, she'd said enough to make Harry feel that he would be very relieved when the operation was closed. The only possible advantage being that he and Ruth would be in close proximity for those few days, but unfortunately professional considerations would have to be paramount, nor did he really want to expose either of them to a public courtship. The regular members of Section D, although excellent spies, had proved to be completely hopeless when attempting to conceal their curiosity regarding his relationship with Ruth

Since neither had any further conversation silence cloaked the rest of the journey as the roads of London gradually gave way to the leafy green of the surrounding countryside, finally reaching the long sweep of the drive to the hotel entrance. As the car slowed up Harry noticed that Ruth drew a deep breath indicative of nerves. His public pretence that there was nothing between them other than superior and subordinate was temporarily shelved. In a snatched moment as their chaffeur emerged to walk around the front of the car as preliminary to opening her door Harry placed his hand over hers squeezing her fingers with the lightest of touches as he whispered, "Don't worry Ruth – you'll be fine." For a brief moment he noted a flicker of something in those expressive eyes and a slight parting of her very kissable lips, but before she could reply a breeze of fresh air indicated that it was time for the spy in the peaked cap to hand her out. Harry hadn't been wrong, she'd seen something in his face that suggested genuine support and concern, but the disturbance meant that all she actually said was, "I hope so."

Any chance of further private words was lost. A reminder that the operation was kicking off signalled by the sight of Adam approaching in character as he prepared to transfer their bags from the car boot to the hotel. Before he could reach them he was pushed aside with a force that meant he nearly lost his balance. As Adam staggered, fighting to retain his balance, a woman in her late twenties clothed in a swirl of gold on blue embroidered draperies swung past him, rushing down the steps grabbing the just emerged Ruth in a hug while exclaiming breathlessly,

"Ruth of all people – I'm so glad to see you and guess what? Faizan has come, never told me he was planning that." Drawing breath before continuing, "And I can't wait to introduce you to Ali – I've told him all about our time together at Oxford – and…" Having suddenly caught sight of Harry standing beside the car, an amused smile decorating his face, "So sorry, just it's ages since ….you must be Ruth's …"

Harry stepping forward held out his hand employed his most mellifluous tones as he greeted her. "And you must be Aashia." Earning him a hard glare from Ruth, aware that he'd made the id from the file data and picture – although a quick moment of reflection made her realise he could hardly inform Aaisha, "You look just like your MI5 file photo." While Ruth was rearranging her face from irritation to pleased Harry was introducing himself, "Harry Pearce, attached to the Foreign Office."

Aaisha smiled, "I never thought Ruth would become a civil servant but do excuse us." Not that Harry had much choice as he watched Ruth was being towed up the steps as ruthlessly as her name suggested , leaving her just time to call back, "Do you need me Sir."

Every day and night would have been the correct answer, but Harry aware of the pressure of the operation opted for an alternative honesty, "You both need to catch up so take a couple of hours, after which I'd like to avail myself of your services in my room Ruth."

That was the truth. He'd have to settle for her analysis of whatever Aaisha had confided, combined with whatever Intel he managed to extract from the team already on site, rather than the services he really would like Ruth to volunteer for. Yet more one more personal sacrifice for the oblivious nation.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and if you have a moment a review would be appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Bedroom Talk

**Finally a chapter of sorts. My apologies for the delay but having moved house about three weeks ago and am now sorting my way through various boxes (I stopped counting when the van was being loaded) while also having to turn up at work. I can't promise to update quickly either so thank you all for your patience. I hope this moves the story on a little. **

* * *

By the time Harry had emerged from the car and made his stately way up the steps into the imposing porticoed entrance Hall Ruth and Aaisha had vanished from view, their footsteps muffled by the velvet smooth carpeting, although his sharp ears managed to catch the faint sound of a girlish giggle emanating from the area where the female side of the bridal party would be ensconced prior to the various ceremonies. No matter, if he required feminine company he had a potential substitute in the form of Ros Myers, now approaching him in her role as housekeeper. Her garment combination of crisp white shirt and severe black suit triggering unpleasant memories of his school matron and castor oil. A resemblance that the clipped, "Good morning Mr Pearce and welcome to the Havensworth Hotel. I trust you had a pleasant journey," did nothing to dispel.

Adopting the formal tone that his own undercover pose demanded he responded, "Thank you and yes."

Without a flicker Ros informed him, "The porter will take your bags, and those of Miss Evershed to your rooms. I have arranged for coffee to be provided on arrival."

Harry was struggling to maintain his character at the sight of Adam, who thus instructed, was appeared less than thrilled as he set to the task of piling the various pieces of luggage onto a trolley. Harry felt a certain ripple of sympathy, until he recalled an operation of many years ago the course of which had required him to take refuge inside a sewer that he had been advised was disused, inaccurately as it transpired. Compared to that experience Adam was in clover, or should that have been in Axminster? Ros on the other hand, as no doubt became her role, seemed utterly indifferent to Adam's plight, twisting the knife as she added: "The management has a no tipping rule." A statement that earned her a look of pure vitriol from Adam – leaving Harry was uncertain as to whether he was observing a brilliant piece of character acting or an expression of genuine disgruntlement. For himself he wasn't bothered either way– as a salaried an operative Adam would have to declare any tips accepted to the accountants who really ran the service.

Forcing himself back into his own adopted persona Harry replied to Ros, "Thank you er.." infusing his voice with the tone of friendly disdain that he had himself encountered from the diplomatic corps, "Mansfield ..Rachel Mansfield."

"Very well, Miss Mansfield as a matter of urgency I need to discuss the security arrangements regarding the changes resulting from the unexpected arrivals. Shall we say my suite in ten minutes, and please ensure that your head of security attends."

Matching Harry eyeball for guarded eyeball Ros had to admit that he was good. Had she not known otherwise she'd have taken him to be a genuine a member of the diplomatic service, instead of being the person who spied on them, or had probably done when he was with Six.

"Of course Sir. I trust that you will find everything to your satisfaction."

Harry was willing himself not to betray his very private thoughts that the only sight that would give him total satisfaction within Havensworth was a luxuriously appointed kingsize bed containing an eager and naked Ruth Evershed. Damn it! Which uncaring bastard had despatched him to the very destination that had been the venue of his own private seduction scenario, thereby forcing him to consider what might have been, while watching a very different couple smooching –he was tempted to blame Dolby, who as the only person to be in possession of Harry's permission to socialise form was in an ideal position to exact revenge for the various tricks Harry had pulled on him over the years.

Nodding to Ros he followed Adam along the very short distance to the suite allocated for his use. Entering its beige and brocaded blandness, hung around with blameless landscape watercolours, one quick glance at the bed was sufficient to trigger his supressed longings, forcing him in turn to contemplate the icy prospects of frequent cold showers. Recalled to reality by the amusing sight of Adam dumping his luggage with a total lack of ceremony he smirked, "Thank you my man." A piece of mischief that earned him a gritted, "Think nothing of it Sir," emerging through squeezed teeth.

Before Harry could irritate his operative further Malcolm arrived silent and solemn, followed by Ros bearing what appeared to be a gift from the gods, a bottle of malt whisky. Placing it carefully on the table set in a small alcove with a window that gave a panoramic view the lake she smiled, "Compliments of the management." Harry having noted the label was concluding that Ros Myers would be a positive asset to the team, having obviously done her homework on her new superior and his personal tastes. With other individuals he'd have pegged them as crawler but his thorough perusal of her file had confirmed that that was definitely not Ros's style, so more likely it indicated her understating that even he needed to relax on occasions.

Acknowledging the recent arrivals with a wave of his hand towards the two well stuffed arm chairs placed next to the window seat that he was in process lowering his immaculately tailored bottom onto, while uttering his thanks to Ros he stayed Adam's departure with, "Please remain Adam," a request followed by Ros' objecting, "Porters don't linger in guest's rooms, so won't this look slightly suspicious."

Adam plainly wanting to be in the action forestalled Harry as he reminded his commandeering colleague, "My duties include undertaking minor repair work, so we'll pretend that Harry complained about the door lock between his room and Ruth's." This statement having the effect of slightly banjaxing Harry. His brief struggle to compose his face was noticed by Ros who, while filing this away for future reference, felt some explanation was necessary for the sudden change in accommodation planning.

"The door can be locked on either side and there is a shared small office cum sitting room between the bedrooms. With the changes created by the unplanned arrivals this will enable you and Ruth to confer privately without being seen to go from one room to another, something which might be noted by uncle who presumably has his own spies in his entourage."

It was a reasonable, even acceptable explanation to Harry, but he was baulking slightly at the prospect of Ruth's reaction to this unnotified alteration. Not willing to describe why this was a potentially awkward situation, while totally oblivious to the momentary tell that had being noted by the ever alert Ros, Harry humphed, "Very well but more immediately, any Intel to share?"

It wasn't in Ros' nature to defer to anyone, but on this occasion she uttered one single word, "Malcolm?"

"All rooms have been bugged." Noting Harry's look of alarm he took pity on him, "Very sophisticated software that will kick in in your suite only if an unrecognised voice is present to activate it or if I click a switch."

"And the recognised voices are?"

"The team so this conversation will not be recorded, nor will your private conversations with Ruth in here."

Harry wasn't sure if this afterthought was a mild innuendo given Malcolm's almost certain accurate guess as to Harry's relationship with Ruth prior to the unveiling of his true identity when he returned to the Grid, but considered that at its worst this was an act of friendship rather than a product of salacious gossip.

"Thank you for the reassurance that I am not regarded as a security risk – do you have any further information to enlighten us?"

Malcolm ignored the sarcasm. He was accustomed to it and knew that it was in effect Harry's protective coat, as he proceeded to report the breakdown of Intel to date.

"Only that Fazian having arrived without warning then proceeded to accuse his sister of selling out on her feminist credentials."

Ros having a fair idea of the bride's character snorted, "I bet that went down a storm."

"Just about the right word Ros, I thought her shouting would render me temporarily deaf."

"So Malcolm we can assume that Aaisha did not agree with that assessment!" came Harry's intervention.

"Quite. As I recall her refutation was along the lines of you don't sell out by going slightly underground, she happens to love her fiancé and she can do without the implication from her own brother that she's a power mad gold digger."

Harry recalling his conversation with Ruth mentioned, "Ruth also doesn't think money comes into the matter." Seeing Ros and Adam both raise an eyebrow he added, "It may be a consideration though – you can help a lot of causes with cash and position behind you."

"Which," from Adam's direction "Is probably what Ali's uncle fears,"

Ros not to be outdone agreed, "And from the odd snatched of discussion I've heard between the two love birds he has grounds, Ali also wants to modernise but doesn't as yet know the extent of his father's condition."

Concluding that they'd extracted as much as possible on that topic Harry, returning to the more immediate matters enquired, "And when does uncle arrive." Causing Ros to check her watch as she confirmed, "This evening at around six. I assume that …"

"Correct. I will be there to formally welcome him given that he is a senior member of an important family, saying how pleased we are that the ties that bind are as strong as ever and it is pleasure to …" He halted, amused at the variety of facial expressions, Malcolm was stoic, Adam was chortling at the mannered tone, while Ros enquired sweetly, "Did you pack a trowel?"

Harry shook his head as he advised the crew, "Until uncle arrives and we know what he is planning we can do no more."

Taking the hint the team withdrew leaving him to unpack and contemplate the loneliness of the double bed, and after a quick inspection to fantasise about possible activities in the en suite.

* * *

Elsewhere Ruth had been enjoying a parallel conversation with Aaisha, reminiscing over their past student exploits and Ali, the various organizations Aaisha had been involved in and Ali, Aaisha's quizzing of Ruth's career path since leaving university and Ali, all delivered on Aaisha's part with a hectic enthusiasm. Ruth, having originally feared that after such a long gap since their paths had last crossed, she'd have to strive for conversation had had that worry put to bed within thirty seconds of their reunion. Aaisha had taken charge, and provided Ruth popped in the odd word and phrase she'd been happy to dominate. It was only when Aaisha finally wound down that the danger area was broached with the sentence, "And so Ruth any man in your life?" The easy answer her job meant trying hours spellling death to relationships was duly given only to have that statement batted back,

"I thought you were a PA so surely…"

"Yes but Mr Pearce is quite high profile and that often means working weekends and other occasions, frequently at short notice."

Aaisha grinned, "Such as weddings of Pakistani potentates." Noting that Ruth was slightly embarrassed she hurriedly added, "Still I'm pleased you got the gig. I'd much rather have someone I know spying…"

Ruth hoped her involuntary flinch had gone unnoticed, possibly it had since Aisha's continuation on the overall theme proceeded to get worse, "But Ruth is Harry married? Ruth not trusting her voice to remain steady shook her head, "Hm... Ruth well he seems very charming so why not…"

"Please Aaisha, he's my boss. It would be complicated." Cursing the blush that was staining her face and keen to get off topic Ruth hastily switched the conversation, "We were told that Faizan had arrived."

Aaisha having noticed Ruth's embarrassment was drawing her own conclusions, but responding to the deft change of subject replied, "Yes, terrified his little sister is making a terrible mistake. We had a bit of a row as he insists that once we arrive in Pakistan Ali will revert to type." Sensing no reply from Ruth Aaisha added, "Come on Ruth surely you've have been briefed about Ali's uncle – Also for the record Ali can't stand him."

In the light of these comments Ruth's instant professional analysis concluded that a pretence of ignorance wasn't going to work, but equally since she was debarred from revealing the full extent of her knowledge she played up to her admitted cover role of secretary with the comment, "Harry was told that he was planning to attend with one of Abdul's cousins."

Aaisha leant back into the sofa laughing, "Yes it really is quite funny. Ali says Zahra is being dragged along in the hope that he will fall in love with her at first sight and dump me."

Ruth realising with that too date she hadn't expressed much interest in Ali the paragon took this as cue to enquire with a wholly artificial air of eager interest, "When do I get to meet him?"

"When he returns. He's gone to meet his uncle and cousin." Seeing Ruth raising her eyebrows at this piece of news Aaisha hastily explained, "He says we have to preserve the civilities and besides he's quite sorry for Zahra who is no keener on marrying Ali that he is on marrying her. In fact Ruth…"

Ruth from Aaisha's suddenly hushed tone suspected that a dubious request was on the verge of sliding off her friend's tongue. The next words proving the deadly accuracy of this assumption, 'Ruth is there any chance at all that Zahra could claim some sort of asylum, given that her father wants to force her into a marriage." Seeing Ruth's face of dismay she finished, "Just asking, could you have a word with Harry? Find out what the situation is. Because you and I are lucky, we get to choose."

Ruth considering where the luxury of choice had led her wasn't entirely sure that luck was the right word, especially since she was now being charged with asking the man who had blackmailed her into staying with Section D about how a woman avoided coercion. That would be a jolly conversation.

Pinned to friendship and the need to win Aaisha's confidence she had no options as she sighed, "I'll ask but I'm really not sure what can be done." Then deeming it time to exit glanced at her watch saying with a tone of martyrdom, "I'd better get back to Harry. "Then, casually in the interests of gathering some Intel enquired,"and where is Faizan at the moment?

"The silly man has gone for a walk in the grounds – he enjoys tramping through woods, especially private ones like this as he's unlikely to come across hikers and dogs."

And Ruth thought as she left there was therefore a distinct possibly Faizan given Jed's habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time might instead collide with the odd spook instead. When combined with Jed's unerring ability to produce verbals that were either inaccurate, offensive of idiotic this spoke of a need to issue an urgent warning to the team.

* * *

Having left Aaisha's suite she was forced to walk past the Reception area where Ros lurked, in theory prepared to attend to the every need of the usual visitors, but with the intent of waylaying Ruth. A fact made obvious when as Ruth emerged, Ros for the benefit of a non existent audience, asked politely "Ah Miss Evershed please allow me to escort you to your suite as I'd like to ensure that everything is in order."

Speculating wildly on the potential response if she chose to reply in the negative Ruth nodded her assent, adding for good measure as she noted a couple of other guests wandering into the foyer dressed to brave the manicured outdoors, "Certainly and could I please have a list of the recreational activities and facilities." If Ros was giving her the chance to play boss Ruth wasn't going to turn it down, that was for sure.

Ros accepting this without a flicker advised, "Of course I'll ask our recreational officer to prepare one, any activities in particular?" A statement that nearly wrong footed Ruth who had no intention of partaking but recovered sufficiently to reply, "I think the spa and possibly any gentle exercise classes."

With that Ros indicated the corridor towards the suite as she led the way. Silence descending on both women until they reached Ruth's room. Entering Ros commented, "The house maid has already unpacked for you. As you can see it has an en suite and this door," walking toward it she opened it, "leads into a small sitting room cum office that is shared with Harry – who is on the opposite side." Noting Ruth's quick glance at the door she added with just the hint of a smirk, "It will lock but really Ruth I can't see Harry creeping into your room without permission – I would imagine he doesn't go short in that department and therefore has no need to seduce his staff." The studious rigidity of Ruth's face was informing Ros that her burgeoning suspicious were correct, but for now she'd keep that to herself, she needed proof, or alternatively she needed to break down Zoe, Danny and Malcolm.

Harry must have heard the voices, if not the content of the chatter, as he suddenly emerged from his room indicating the small coffee table and chairs on which Ruth and Ros arranged themselves for his second consultation on the state of play within the last hour. Once settled he fixed Ruth with a firm eye and a single word. "Well."

"Well what?"

Harry's exasperation with her obdurate game play crept out as he snapped, "Ruth you know what – any further information from Aaisha that could help us?"

Ruth more or less sighed, "I doubt it but…" seeing she had the full attention of both, "Firstly she is definitely crazy about Ali, and informs me that he wants to make reforms, crucially he knows what his uncle is up to and according to Aaisha can't stand the man." Seeing that she had Harry and Ros's full attention she continued, "Abdul does however feel sorry for his cousin. Also Faizan is not happy about the marriage – suspects Ali will revert to type was Aaisha's phrase, once in his home province."

Ros intervened, "Quite astute of him given the pressures of the area."

Ruth agreed, "He's no fool but until aAisha mentioned it I'd forgotten that he's also something an action man in terms of hiking and walking. He's currently working out his anger in the less well trodden paths of the hotel grounds."

Harry instantly understood, "Ros can you ask Adam to contact Jed and the other team – tell them to watch out."

"I will, although I believe they have a cover story of being Reservists undertaking a training exercise."

Harry gave a fleeting quirk as he commented. "Well Jed does need house training." Before asking Ruth 'Anything further?' Ruth sighed, "Er well Aisha wondered what the position might be about giving Zahra asylum as her father is forcing her into marriage, if not with Ali with someone else."

Harry looking mildly floored for a moment pondered and then said, "I'll get in touch with the correct person in the Foreign Office see what they can do." Only for Ros to chip in, "Aaisha possibly didn't know this but actually Zahra was born in England – premature birth when her parents were here for some function or another."

Harry threw her a warm smile, that instantly made Ruth want to murder the pair of them, as he responded, "Thanks Ros – that might be very useful indeed. I assume premature means not born in the embassy which is technically Pakistani soil."

Ros simply saying, "Glad to be of use. I assume you'll both be lining up at six to welcome uncle and Zahra," before she withdrew leaving Ruth and Harry staring at one another. It was a long silence broken by Ruth almost spitting, "I hope you've filed the permission to socialise form this time."

Harry recognising jealousy was privately punching the air – if Ruth was cross it could only be because she was still interested in him, whatever her pretence otherwise, before replying, "Not when we are all undercover and on an operation."

"Don't let that stop you – I forgot - silly me it hasn't in the past has it." And before Harry could reply she stalked into her own room slamming the door, followed by the audible click of the lock. Harry could only assume that despite her angry words she still believed him to be a gentleman. Alternatively in her fit of temper she'd forgotten that he usually carried his standard spook picklock with him.

And for the first time since his rampant teens Harry was actively praying to his non existent God '_Lead me not into temptation'_.

* * *

T**hanks for reading and if you have a moment a review would be appreciated although after the length of time it's taken me to produce this chapter I have a nerve typing that.**


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting and Greeting

_**I hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year and I can only hope my Australian readers are nowhere near the bush fires. It looks horrendous. Sorry for the length of time it's taken to post but a house move and Christmas have really eaten into my time. Anyway thanks for your patience with this. **_

* * *

The clock in the spacious entrance hall was chiming six but the assembled group, including that newly minted representative of the Foreign Office Mr Henry James Pearce, where still waiting for any indication that arrival of the uninvited uncle plus daughter, accompanied by the affectionate nephew, was imminent. The only advantage for Harry was that he now had the opportunity to make his own thumbnail assessment of the excitable Aaisha, who, as soon as they had all convened in the central space had summoned a not loath Ruth to her side. Now the pair of them were chatting animatedly, although what they still had to talk about was a mystery to Harry, given that they had spent a good sixty minutes plus together only about one hour ago. But then what went on in women's heads, outside of Grid operations presented a continual puzzle to him. His ignorance on that score having usually been compensated for by his expertise in dealing with their bodies and a casual attitude to relationships. Until of course he'd encountered Ruth Evershed. Watching her laugh and smile at just about everyone expect himself was hurtful. Never the most patient of people Harry had an additional reason for wanting to retreat back to his own suite. Although it rarely troubled him his wonky knee had chosen today to flare up with a dull pain, not improved by standing around. He could only hope that no delay had occurred, or alternatively that uncle had somehow kidnapped the groom and was even now transporting him back to Pakistan. The latter would be tough luck on Aaisha, but from Harry's selfish perspective it would enable them all to return to London and the comparative normality of the Grid. A thought he began to recant as some of the conversation between the two women drifted into his unwilling ears, allowing him an insight into just how smitten the bride to be was. Not a difficult deduction when every fourth sentence began with, 'and Ali'. And Harry, who was he to inflict the heartache that he was cursed with onto another rather more innocent human being. He just wished that the cavalcade from London would hurry up, and then, with formal greetings dispensed he could make his excuses and disappear on his own errands– the whisky Ros had provided was calling.

Ros was also carefully noting the group dynamics, including Harry's hastily disguised scowl when Ruth moved from his side, but despite her increasing enlightenment she continued to pretend ignorance as she approached Harry in her undercover persona to announce, "Mr Pearce our head of security has just informed me that the group has passed through the gates and will arrive in a few minutes". Harry just as formally acknowledging this with 'Thank you Miss Mansfield'. Before addressing Ruth peremptorily, "Miss Evershed I require you by my side'. Ruth, while doing as demanded, was still casting what could be described as an evil eye in his direction. The underlying hostility of which was sufficient to make him speculate briefly as to whether the resurgent ache in his knee was the result of his disaffected analyst having alleviated the solitary boredom of her bedroom by sticking pins into a Harry doll.

Thoughts of searching her room just in case were shelved when the crunch of gravel outside signalled the arrival of yet more government cars, this being a courtesy the Foreign Office had decided to accord to Ali's uncle, although Harry's preferred choice, having read the file on the man, would have been a tumbril. Seeing Aaisha now standing alone he felt a twinge of guilt that the cause of her vulnerable isolation was his summoning Ruth away. The woman was after all about to be subjected to hostile scrutiny. A sympathy that he damped down with the consideration that the operation came first and if the obnoxious uncle ever gleaned the slightest hint that Ruth was a more than just an old university acquaintance who happened to work for the Foreign Office, a not unusual career for a first class Oxford graduate, the diplomatic mayhem that ensued would be laid at his, Harry's door. Possibly a cunning plan of Dolby's to rid himself of the resident thorn in Section D? Not if Harry could help it.

Any last chance of altering the line up vanished when the doors flanking the entrance, oak doors open outside and the inner automatic sliding glass partitions, parted to allow the entrance of the tall, very handsome Ali whose dress, while traditional, somehow seemed borderline racy when compared to that of the shorter, thick set individual who marched in behind him. Uncle had arrived, complete with snowy white thobe sporting an equally white starched ghutra tied around his head. Radiating a palpable air of disapproval he resembled an aggressive snowdrop. The cause of his annoyance was not difficult to discern, Aaisha although clothed in the standard shalwar kameez garb of Muslim women was nonetheless bareheaded, while behind uncle a heavlily shrouded female figure was shuffling approximately three paces behind, as was no doubt deemed proper by her father. Even without catching the eye of either Ros or Ruth Harry could sense their mutual wave of feminist fury at this exhibition of male domination, while a glance at Aaisha suggested that her smile of welcome had become a trifle strained. Observing the very appraising look she was given by uncle Harry decided that that was hardly surprising. Uncle's sour expression deepening as Ali approached, wrapped his arms around her saying, "It's good to see you Aaisha", the smile developing into one of genuine pleasure as Aasiha almost laughed, "Really Ali it's only been about three hours."

Watching this touching passage Harry, feeling somewhat queasy, couldn't decide whether to attribute this emotion to envy, - if only Ruth would look at him like that - or an urge to locate the nearest sick bucket. Possibly this was having the same effect on uncle who harrumphed, bringing Ali back to what presumably passed for his senses. Harry while not be a member of the diplomatic corps proper had experienced enough fraught situations to sense a storm in the offing, so living up to his pretended role, he stepped forward holding out his hand in formal greeting.

"Mohammed Abdul Rashid, I'm Mr Henry Pearce here on behalf of Her Majesty's government to welcome you and the members of your family to England. As you know our country values the friendship of your state, so we are delighted that Ali and Aaisha have chosen to marry in England."

Harry in suggesting that now he'd met uncle the happiness of his life was complete, while personally housing thoughts that were the exact opposite, was proving much the better actor. In contrast the face of dear old uncle Abdul suggested that he would win a lemon sucking contest with no effort whatsoever, although his tone was at distinct variance with his features as he attempted to infuse a gratitude that no one present believed into his response to Harry, "Obviously we thank your government for its courtesy. As I am representing Ali's father I am delighted to formally invite you and Miss er.." Uttered with a dismissive look that implied total indifference to any answer that might be forthcoming.

It was Aaisha who interrupted this display of oblique discourtesy, "Miss Evershed, Ruth Evershed, and it was very good of the Foreign Office to send an old friend of mine with Mr Pearce." Uncle's face was making plain what he thought of this intervention, and if anyone present doubted his views, the presence of the material wrapped Zahra was a living symbol, although Harry snatching a glance in that direction thought he detected a quiver of possible laughter rippling through that otherwise silent frame. Recalling that Ruth's Intel had gleaned that Zahra was no keener on a cousin marriage than Ali Harry was speculating that Mohammed Abdul Rashid's issues may encompass more than just Aaisha's bareheaded attitudes over the next few days.

Even as Harry was watching, in an afterthought the elder statesman of the family, with casual wave of his hand, without even a turn of his head introduced the pillar of breathing cloth behind him, "And to support the bride I have brought Zahra, who will instruct her into the mores of the state and the expectations of conduct expected."

An authoration statement that was responsible for a flickering mutinous look spreading across the faces of the happy couple, but before either could speak Zahra drew the attention away from them by the expedient of pulling off her niqab and scarf to reveal her face, - a very lovely one Harry automaticially noticed - which did explain, or so he supposed why her father was indulging in the hope that Ali might suddenly dump his preferred fiancé. The cowed by tradition substitute now proceeded to indicate that she hadn't read the script as she registered her presence with a drawl worthy of Ros, "I'm sure Ali can instruct her in all the necessary father." With an inflection that could be interrupted as verging on the lewd, daring her father to risk a scene in front of the strangers who were present to spectate the joyous family occasion. As a gamble she'd calculated correctly, her loving parent's best avoidance technique being to demand sternly 'Zahra please veil. Now."

Zahra however having pegged the situation not only failed to obey her father, but contented herself by reminding him, "Father, Ali is family." And before the now struggling uncle could state the obvious, continued, "The only other man present is Mr Pearce and I think it unlikely that the Foreign Office would employ a rapist." Following up with a statement that had Ros and Ruth, in unspoken simultaneous agreement, mentally punching the air, "And really isn't it a little insulting to suggest that men are so uncontrollable that the sight a women's face will..." She wasn't allowed to finish as her father having failed to draw the veil back over her face sought to draw one over the conversation as he hastily interjected "Yes, yes well….."

Privately Harry, recognising a fellow, or rather female, opportunist was applauding the girl for nerve and decided then and there that he would do his best to ensure that she didn't return to Pakistan. Her present safety was less of a worry, her utterly obnoxious father might harangue her in private, but, given the presence of the diplomatic corps, appearances were important. Actual physical damage would be noticed and a sudden disappearance likewise. Trying to avoid any especial expression of interest in this debate, not only would her father notice this and make Zahra's life more difficult but so would Ruth, who needed no encouragement to do likewise with his own, but Harry couldn't avoid noticing that Zahra in feature did resemble Aisha. Something that had also been observed by Ros, who was contemplating whether uncle could meet with an accident in the hotel: a slippery staircase, a food poisoning turned fatal, some loosened statuary falling, a gun happy operative hiding in the woods covered up with '_oh dear poachers can be violent'..._

Before her father could slap down Zahra's declaration of independent thought, something he clearly despised in women, Aaisha leapt in addressing her future uncle in law tactfully, "Thank you. That was very considerate. Can I suggest that Zahra rests from the journey in my suite and she can begin instructing me."

If this had been a game of chess Harry was inclined to think that this was check, if not quite checkmate with Zahra showing no disclination to argue as she moved towards Aaisha saying quite clearly, "That would be lovely. I do hope we are going to be friends"

Trying to retrieve his position uncle suggested, "Perhaps Ali could go with you, it's quite some time since he and Zahra had a chance to talk." At which exact moment a further body strolled into the foyer, his eyes flitting around the company before exclaiming, "Ruth, Aaisha said you were here in a work capacity – how nice, we must catchup."

From Aaisha came the suggestion, "Faizan before you snaffle Ruth can I introduce you to Ali and his cousin Zahra?" Faizan glanced at Zahra, the intended cursory cast of his eye transformed into a fully drawn out look of admiration as he smiled, "So nice to meet not just Ali but some of his family." The emphasis on 'some' recalling to Harry the row Aaisha had confided to Ruth, especially when Faizan having shaken Ali's hand and bowed his head towards Zahra totally ignored her father. Occasionally Harry did regret that he was minus any close kith and kin, the death of his father and brother in quick succession having been an emotional blow that still lingered although rarely admitted to, but watching the current dynamic playing out he could see some advantages to be solo, and anyway he currently had enough drama in his life – Ruth had seen to that.

While uncle was preparing to open his mouth Aaisha beat him to it, "Faizan, Ali and Zahra are coming to my suite to catchup why don't you and Ruth join us?" And before uncle could make the obvious objection added, "Ruth can be a chaperone and after the wedding Faizan will be family so there can't really be any objection can there?"

Harry was beginning to understand why uncle saw Aaisha as a threat. If you espoused his attitudes she most certainly was, but contented himself with saying, "That seem like a sensible suggestion." With Ros supporting him unobtrusively by suggesting to uncle, "Please allow me to show you to your suite." and then with a pretence of cultural sensitivity towards an point of view that she would normal stamp over with her boots having noticed Adam lurking just behind a service door added "Although perhaps you may prefer our porter to do so."

Defeated but forced to maintain a good face uncle was led away by Adam and Ros while the rest of the group dispersed. Harry, left alone, decided that he'd make a bee line to Malcolm's eerie as he wanted to listen into the various conversations including what he thought might be the inevitable one from Mohammed Abdul Rashid to home.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and review of the slowness of my writing I have a nerve but if you have a moment a review would be appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9: The Quintet

_**So here it finally is the next chapter. Many thanks to my reviewers and anyone who is reading this for their patience. Unfortunately real life keeps crashing in on my writing time **_

* * *

Having steered his way through all the undercurrents in the foyer Harry felt it was something of a relief to escape into the small room under the hotel eaves, inhabited by the otherwise solitary Malcolm and his array of equipment, and not just to give his aching knee a respite. Dissimilar as he and Malcolm were in so many ways over the years they had established a close working partnership, along with an unspoken friendship, if not exactly Ying to Yang, definitely calm to choleric. While Harry was by temperament very much a front man, his salient characteristics being sarcasm, scheming and an unrivalled ability to think on his feet, Malcolm, usually a deskbound shadow was the possessor of an unsurpassed technical genius, the level of which was responsible for Harry's one misgiving concerning their relationship. Namely that Malcolm would, some day, succumb to the blandishments of Six or, even worse, set up as a freelance, in which latter case the service would probably not be able to afford his likely consultancy fees.

Having entered Malcolm's den, an area dominated by quietly humming gadgetry, plus those essential accessories to the long distance watch, a kettle, coffee and mugs, Harry noticed that Malcolm had again read his mind. A pair of headphones attached to a viewing screen and an inviting chair were already set up.

Being a man of Quakerish tendencies, if it wasn't true, kind or necessary he preferred not to comment, Malcolm nodded acknowledgement to Harry's entrance before advising him, "You haven't missed anything vital."

Muttering a terse 'good' Harry clamped the headphones over his ears and fixed his eyes on the screen feed from Aaisha's suite. The pixels, although a little grainy, were clear enough to allow him to distinguish Aaisha ensconced hand in hand with Ali on a small sofa while opposite, separated by a coffee table groaning with a variety of sweets and soft drinks, a larger sofa was occupied by Faizan and Zahra with Ruth, as became her role as chaperone, dividing them. Although judging by the conversation now filtering into Harry's ears, whatever their physical placing the separate parts of the group were more or less united in thought.

Harry had tuned in just in time to hear Ali, his voice and expression both heavy with concern, chide his wayward cousin, "Really Zahra you shouldn't provoke your father, you know what he's like."

Zahra's reply to this rebuke confirmed what Harry had already suspected, that when set free to express an opinion, mincing her words was not a facet of her character and, judging by her response, she possessed an excellent command of English with which to indulge the tendency. "You mean he's a power hungry misogynist git." A description of her sire that had Harry nodding in invisible agreement. It was Faizan, a stranger to uncle and the MI5 files, who attempted some defence, "But surely if he allowed you and your sisters to be educated…" faltering under a scorching glare from Zahra that, even with the shield of distance and a screen, was making Harry wince. In a like circumstance Ros Myers' reply would have been icy whereas Zahra 's breathed fire, but the overall effect projected onto the unfortunate onlooker was much the same: near alienation. Before Faizan was shrivelled to the status of a cinder Ali enlightened his soon to be brother in caustic cadences, "That Fazian is because my father insists that everyone in our family, including mere women, have to be educated." With Zahra adding, "And told my father that it would make us more marriageable with people who matter."

Sensing the implied criticism Ali reminded her, "Means to an end Zahra."

Zahra sighed a semi apology for the potential offence given, "I know, and don't think that I'm ungrateful to your father. I love him and just wish I was your sister, not your cousin. It's just that now mine is insisting if I don't marry you I have to marry that old goat in the neighbouring province who is putting out feelers."

Unlike the others Ali who had been lolling against the sofa cushions could clearly identify the individual so charmingly described by his cousin, in consequence of which he suddenly sat bolt upright with shock, "What but…."

"Exactly has two wives already, is sixty, and makes my father look slim. I really can't bear the idea of his fingers on me, let alone the prospect of having his probably Viagra aided prick shoved up my…"

At this she halted, the bold façade crumbling into a very real distress, while, after a nod of permission from Aaisha, Ali moved to put his arm around her. "Once my father knows about this I'm sure he'd not agree."

"I know but Ali..." Sitting up, having mastered herself Zahra swallowed and then sighing said, "I'm not supposed to know this but I sneaked into my father's study and …well Ali there's no easy way to say this but your father…" Giving Ali a moment to prepare she pushed on. "He has cancer and it's terminal – my father is, I think, planning to try and get placemen in so that you won't be able to continue with you father's policies. Even if you decide return shortly after the wedding it will be too late for me."

Harry could see Ali suddenly slumped in shock while Aaisha was biting her lip as they both absorbed the reality of that bombshell. It was Aaisha who understandably recovered first, robustly stating, "Well as you can't marry Ali we'll just have to sort out some way of thwarting your father." Taking a deep breath will Ali was still assembling his thoughts she assured Zahra, "We'll have to reconsider our plans long term, but I'm sure we could arrange to visit Ali's father asap after the wedding."

Ali finally managing to speak endorsed this, "Obviously we have quite a lot to wind up before moving back permanently but we could see my father and…"

Zahra shook her head very decidedly, "NO you need to stay out of it. Support me and my father will just use it to make your life more difficult. I'm grateful for your concern but I plan on finding some way to leave this hotel and ….."

At which, while both Ali and Faizan almost in chorus shouted, "Are you mad…", it was Aaisha from the feminine perspective who replied for Zahra, "No just desperate."

Zahra managed to sketch a wry smile, "I said we'd be friends – just a shame that I'll not be around to help ease you into life in the province…"

Aaisha, noting the despondent silence that was now blanketing the group, came clean and informed them, "Actually Ali had told me a little about the situation before you arrived so I did ask Ruth if there was any chance of you claiming asylum or something." Turning to Ruth she enquired hopefully, "Have you been able to approach Harry yet?"

Ruth, having guessed what was coming, and being equally certain that Harry was probably listening in, had taken the time during the interval when the others were conversing to consider her own reply. "I've asked him and he is taking advice, but it may take sometime to obtain a response."

Harry up in the hotel attic was breathing with relief, spot on as a reply if he really was a diplomat, but he'd have to think quickly before the situation span out of control, and especially before the headstrong Zahra decided to make an unsupported break for freedom, with consequences that could have serious repercussions.

"So we'll just have to think of something," was Faizan's contribution, "Presumably we are okay until the two marriage ceremonies are over."

Harry his gaze irresistibly drawn towards Ruth became aware of a curious expression crossing her face. Unbeknownst to Ruth it was the one he was all too aware of. That was the face he saw when, after having concentrated for hours on a piece of tricky intel she realised that she was on the verge of a breakthrough. An observation confirmed when Ruth broke into the subdued atmosphere that had descended.

"When I said that Harry couldn't be involved diplomatically I meant that he can't be seen to be acting in an official capacity, but he's been in difficult situations before now and might well turn a blind eye if we can come up with something that absolves him."

Harry upstairs in his eerie was combining an 'Oh God' moment with curiosity as he listened in, every bit as eagerly as Ruth's visible audience.

Hesitatingly Ruth suggested, "Are we agreed that Zahra's father wants her to marry Ali and that involves snatching him from Aaisha. Further to that we also know that given a choice he'd rather keep her away from any female that has a mind of her own, and men he does not approve of.

Zahra having the best measure of the beast nodded.

Assured that her analysis so far was spot on Ruth continued, "Would I however be correct in assuming that for him the first of these objectives is the more pressing."

The group were looking puzzled but again it was Zahra who answered, "On balance yes – but I don't quite see..."

Ruth flashed a mischievous grin across the room and right into Harry's heart simultaneously, "What I'm suggesting is that we play him at his own game. To accomplish her father's objective Zahra needs to be in contact with us and to seduce Ali – sorry Aaisha – she needs to be near him. So Zahra starts flirting with Ali, and Ali then conveys the impression to his uncle that now he's had the chance to compare Zahra to Aaisha he's been wowed by Zahra's superior qualities and suitability to be his bride."

Ali and Aaisha exchange glances before Aaisha complained, "Still not getting it."

Ruth after a deep breath outlined her thinking, "If Zahra's father believes that by being allowing her to be near you and Ali he's going to win he'll let Zahra off the leash somewhat. While Zahra you need to remind him that time is short and modestly has to be put on the back burner. That gives us more time and freedom to come up with an idea."

Zahra was beginning to look hopeful, "And you have one?"

"I need to see Harry first and discuss it."

Faizan grinned, "Well perhaps while Zahra is trying to seduce Ali you could use the same method to persuade Harry."

A statement production of an instantly strawberry faced Ruth expostulating, "I said need to discuss this with him, after all he is my boss and he'll have to answer to the Foreign Office."

From the expression on the faces of the group Harry reckoned they weren't deceived. For himself Harry was thankful that Malcolm as the sole witness to his embarrassment probably didn't need any enlightening. Malcolm's only comment being "Any idea what she has in mind Harry?"

"None at all Malcolm but I hope it's workable?"

Malcom unable to resist an oblique reference to the events of a few months ago managed an ironical smile, "When it comes to plotting she's probably learnt by experience from the master."

Choosing not to react to the insinuation Harry simply commented, "Well let's hope I'm not hoist by own petard – it could be the enema to end enemas."

On which medical note he turned his attention back to the group just in time to hear Ruth instructing the gang, "Ali if you can manage to make a few cutting remarks or a put down to Aaisha in your uncle's hearing it would help, plus one or two rather over long hand holds with Zahra. Faizan show annoyance at Aaisha being traduced and Aaisha you just need to look upset."

The other four exchanged glances before Aaisha, who after all was the one due to be dumped, groaned "Well it's worth a try as long as…"

Zahra laughed, "Truly don't worry I'm very fond of Ali but I really don't want be his wife." Followed by a total lack of daughterly respect "But I will enjoy duping my father."

Any further discussion was terminated by a knock on the door. Ali opening it to reveal uncle, rotund and bald in snowy white robes resembling an irascible Humpty Dumpty seething with exasperation, "Zahra it really is time…." Before he was choked off by the sight of his daughter who, having stood up, was now the recipient of a warm slightly lingering kiss on her cheek from Ali as he remarked, "So lovely of you to come Zahra, but we must try to catchup even more later." Zahra capturing her role turned to Aaisha saying in a voice that clearly lacked sincerity, "I do hope you weren't bored."

"Of course not – naturally I'm happy to hear all about people I've never met." In an equally insincere tone that completely belied her words, causing Ali to shrug.

With her father having turned her back Zahra risked a very quick wink at the group before trudging out in his wake.

Ruth also standing said, "I'd best be moving as well as I do need to update Harry."

Aaisha smirked "Update or just a date – honestly Ruth he might a little on the mature side but he's worn well and he has lovely manners." A statement that was making Malcolm, the veteran of many a Pearce storm, choke while Ruth was once again trying to conceal her embarrassment.

Harry having discarded his headphones was also preparing to leave, while wondering exactly what Ruth was planning and whether it would turn his remaining hair grey or just encourage it to drop out entirely.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and if you have a moment a review would be appreciated. I'll be away for a few days so I may be slow in responding and if I failed to reply to any reviews of the last chapter many apologies_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Plot

**Hi - I do hope you are having a reasonable time given the events happening around the coronavirus. Anyway if you have time to spare here is next chapter which I hope may cheer some of you up. All the best and stay healthy.**

* * *

Ruth did not return to her own room immediately, preferring to delay the impending one to one encounter with Harry courtesy of a quick detour into the bar where she encountered Danny polishing glasses and looking very much the part. The ostensible reason she claimed was that since she was due to met with Harry she simply checking as to whether Danny had anything much to report. During the course of this necessarily brief conversation - as an undercover PA it was not part of her role to chat up bartenders - she rather wished that she'd taken a straight line back to her private suite. Not only had Danny nothing of interest to report, 'They're Muslims Ruth so they don't drink alcohol' but he'd followed that up by a more than casual enquiry as to how she and Harry were managing to maintain the necessary pretence required by their own cover stories 'must be difficult when you're not on speaking terms'. Having frostily reminded Danny that Harry was a professional to his fingertips Ruth, on escaping into her own room, decided that she'd prefer not to await Harry's summons to explain herself.

Dumping her handbag on the side table, prior to taking the initiative of presenting herself unbidden, she checked out her appearance in the extravagantly gilded full length mirror discreetly placed in a corner of her room. Thus a knight of old might have readied himself for battle. Having examined her reflection, although Ruth would have opted to walk around in sackcloth rather than admit a reluctant truth to Harry, here in the privacy of these four hired walls she was forced to accept that the clothes he'd coerced her into wearing did look good. Concluding a thorough inspection of herself Ruth after a quick shake, with shoulders squared marched into the shared room, or as she preferred to designate it, the ground neutral.

Anticipating a continuation of the ongoing antagonism which had formed the keynote of her exchanges with Harry for the last three months, she predicted from her covert observations of him on the Grid that he would be pacing their shared sitting room. Whether this was a habit owing to the necessity to work off nervous energy, temper or simply his custom when searching for solutions to operational issue she'd never been able to decide. Initially in that respect at least he seemed unlikely to disappoint, since on entering quietly she was greeted with the view of his ramrod straight back as he walked towards the window. As he turned in response to the sound of her arrival it was Ruth who was promptly wrongfooted. Minus his tie he seemed more relaxed than she'd expected, and at her appearance he nodded her into a chair, where she on the small side table a cup of already poured coffee awaited her. Taking a deep breath, prior to calling him out on his presumption, any protest on her part was stymied by his admitting as much, as he sank into the chair opposite

"I know you need to report to me but no hurry, it's been an interesting couple of hours."

Tempting as it was to argue with him, the coffee posed an even greater temptation, and deep down she was grateful for his recognition that she had just emerged from a draining hour in the field. Swallowing her first mouthful she commented, "I assumed you were listening in."

"Correct as ever, but I'd still be grateful for your impressions as the operative in the room. More specifically where you feel the priorities should rest."

After a moment's thought, since he was asking for a professional opinion and he was her boss, Ruth for once complied without question, "Obviously the news about Ali's father was a shock but the priority still seems to be to hobble uncle. Helping Zahra may seem less important on the surface, but should temporarily disrupt her father's plans to use her to stage a coup, a delay that at the very least will allow some space to continue embedding the current more liberal regime."

If she'd excepted any argument it was not forthcoming, "Agreed, so Ruth kindly divulge your masterplan as promised to the group."

Ruth, while almost relieved to hear the sarcasm – confirming her opinion that he was a patronising blackmailer - had been dreading this moment of accounting. On her journey back to this interview she'd revised her scheme and concluded that her flash of brilliance plan contained more holes than a factory full of colanders could boast.

Sighing – best sound humble she supposed – she informed him. "Now I've had a chance to consider it I don't think it'll work."

Harry, struggling to avoid sounding sharp, managed not to snap back that given what she had already put into train it was a little late for second thoughts, preferring instead to suggest, "Let me be the judge of that. So what was your plan or were you just trying to give some hope?"

"It's rather based on something you did when Giles was blackmailing me."

Harry gave an involuntary start, the subject of Giles Bamford Smythe was as securely buried as the man himself, his sudden posting by the DG to the edge of Eastern Europe having resulted in a fatal food poisoning incident when he'd gorged on shellfish a la Gavrik, thereby relieving the service of a total embarrassment.

Ruth taking another sip of her coffee began to outline her wonky reasoning. "You've probably noticed the resemblance between Zahra and Aaisha."

Harry was hoping this wasn't a trick question designed to allow Ruth to accuse him of eyeing up women so he nodded with a cautious, "So what of it?"

"I wondered whether having seen now them side by side Ali could announce that he's decided that Aaisha is less suited to the new situation, given that his father is terminal and Zahra would be the more acceptable traditional choice, so he agrees to marry Zahra and dumps Aaisha. Then while he is marrying Zahra but really marrying Aaisha Faizan can smuggle Zahra out of the hotel as his sister on the basis that they've been insulted.

Hoping that she'd manage to weather the Pearce wrath at her having produced such a daft plan – and the Ruth the analyst was quite prepared to admit that he would have reason to be cross - Ruth the ex lover was unprepared for the sight of Harry relaxing back in his chair and saying quietly, "Very well and now the problems that have occurred to you?"

Feeling that she was being played Ruth snapped, "Does it matter when the whole thing is unworkable?"

Harry disarmed her with a warm smile, "I've heard more ridiculous schemes, actually run some of them, so seriously Ruth you tell me what you consider to be the major obstacles and see if I concur."

The impression that Ruth was rapidly gaining that Harry was revelling in her discomfort wasn't entirely inaccurate, after several weeks of Ruth implying that she could do very nicely without him it would be a pleasure to point out that really she couldn't. Along with reminding her that he hadn't reached his current position without initiating escapades that had made other agents blench.

Deciding that she'd best get it over with Ruth sat up to articulate the reasons as to why the scheme doomed to fail.

"I forgot that however alike Aaisha and Zahra may appear the resemblance is not sufficient to fool Zahra's father when the pair are standing in front of the Registrar. Also we have a time problem, in that I think a few more days are needed for Ali to discover he wants to dump Aaisha. Plus once dumped why would Aaisha and Faizan stay until the day of the ceremony? But if Aaisha and Zahra aren't here on the day we have no chance of smuggling Zahra out."

Having rushed through this catalogue of errors sinking her head in her hands Ruth sighed, "And now I have to admit that I've made been stupid to think this could ever work."

Harry felt an impulse to move over and put his arm around her but suppressed it in favour of putting down his own coffee cup before adding, "And you've also forgotten that a Muslim ceremony is scheduled first." Trying to avoid sounding smug he reassured her, "Apart from that little fact I'd say you nailed all the difficulties."

Ruth lifted up her head to produce the glare he was all too familiar with, "Thanks for confirming what I already know – that the scheme is ridiculous."

Harry abandoned his attempt not to sound patronising as he informed her, "I didn't say that – I think with some help from Dolby we can make it work."

Ruth practically shrieked in shock, "How and why would Dolby…." Before silencing herself instantly as Harry leant back into his own chair with the expression she recognised, the one that indicated he was plotting to outwit some hapless opponent.

"Because Dolby has his reasons – contained within information you weren't aware of."

Ruth wasn't mollified, "So I was sent in to deal with a situation without full disclosure – thanks." She was tempted to continue that theme but ceased when for once in her life she noticed Harry nodding before saying, "I don't disagree, and Ruth as this goes above your grade so I'm trusting you. There is an 'Eyes only' file on uncle which includes details of his associates. I know of the man lined up as a substitute bridegroom for Zahra. We need to get her away because this individual not only possesses huge influence and wealth in the area, he also makes her father look liberal. If she is forced into marriage with him then that alliance will make it very difficult to prevent uncle enforcing extremist values, however much Ali wishes to resist them."

Seeing the disapproving look Ruth shot him he hurriedly added, "Not that I would refuse to help her even without that issue lurking in the foreground."

Ruth's reply matched Harry for sarcasm – "and of course you would never blackmail anyone."

Harry knowing that this was a bone Ruth constantly gnawed at was ready with his reply "Not in that way – my blackmail was simply to keep a prize asset working in my section". Knowing that this would not clear the air, staled by three months of hostility, and crucially before she could argue further, he thought he'd best calm her by outlining his suggestions to ensure her plan succeeded.

"Firstly the Muslim ceremony – Ali announces that he now wants to cancel it in favour of it taking place in Pakistan with all his family present- that will also give Zahra a chance to start gabbing to Aaisha about the hordes of relatives that Aaisha doesn't know, while Aaisha can object on the grounds that she'll have no family or friends present – when she's overruled that should add nicely to the overall tension."

Ruth broke out into a broad smile tinged with relief – "Yes and I've seen Aaisha when she's furious."

"Run for cover." Smirking as he suggested meaningfully, "I know the feeling well."

Ruth chose to ignore that remark preferring to ask, "And the other issues? Why have the civil ceremony in this country?"

"Simple, Ali has commitments that will delay his immediate return so he wants the British ceremony, which will be recognised in this country, to enable Zahra to stay with him."

"Except they get married in the wrong names. I mean so Aaisha doesn't…"

Harry cut across this confusion. "That Ruth is where Dolby comes in, I'll ask him produce a reason for delay - quoting alteration to the paperwork and get it rigged so the right names are on it. In any case while the actual certificate is supposedly written on the spot most registrars or clergymen prepare in advance as at least two, if not three copies are required, so that problem can be fixed."

"And the bride's face?"

"Zahra to honour her father's views insists on remaining veiled until she reaches the front of the desk."

"And when uncle finds out he's been tricked?"

Harry was thinking hard before admitting – "Not sure, possibly we can waylay him, but since he's likely to storm out of the ceremony we also have the fall back of a nice nearby lake and some well fitting concrete boots."

"Harry…"

"Just joking Ruth," Making a mental reservation that if it came to it…..

Having hoped that now he and Ruth could perhaps begin to approach matters more intimate– even just sitting together as companions would be an improvement on current relations, Harry noticed her frowning as he asked wearily, "What now?"

"Well hasn't Zahra got two sisters - one of whom could be forced to marry uncle's choice."

Harry had to admire Ruth's capacity to keep her mind on the job even as his had begun to stray, and it was a reasonable objection given the information that had been redacted. "Normally yes but Zahra is the eldest, uncle married twice and the youngest daughter is only about five while the middle one unfortunately has a handicap, a damaged arm I believe, and that makes her ineligible to someone wants a perfect specimen to be his trophy."

Ruth hmphed "Normally that's an attitude I'd despise and do, but in this instance."

Harry nodded, "Better that than the fate worse than death?" The words were out before he remembered that given his history with Ruth, not to mention his hopes, this was not the most judicious of comments but damn it he couldn't be continually be treading on eggshells with her. Nor at the time had she objected to his advances, in fact….

Quite how Ruth had intended to respond to this inadvertent allusion was to remain a mystery as a knock on the outer door heralded the arrival of Ros,

"Sorry Harry but I thought you should know that uncle and a companion have decided to go for a walk alongside the lake."

Harry stood up instantly "Is that the companion we suspect of various criminal incitements to violence?"

Ros's expression told him this was an affirmative although her drawled reply suggested, "Of course they might be simply enjoying the English autumn in a sylvan setting."

Harry decided not to expostulate that if that was their motive then he was a eunuch and Malcolm a party animal, favouring instruction and action. "Very well ask Adam to alert Jed to break out his surveillance equipment." Fervently hoping that Jed would realise that his own career depended on his coming up to scratch, while instructing Ruth,

"You told the group that you'd run your plan past me – so now it's approved and while uncle is out of the way see if you can give Aaisha, Ali and Faizan the new outline – Zahra may be under some form of guard but she knows that she has flirt so Ali can update her later with a tete a tete."

As Ruth left the room he thought he detected a certain reluctance on her part to leave him alone with Ros. Ahh jealousy the emotion of hope. The slight quirk of his lips along with Ruth's mild delay in departing had not gone unnoticed by Ros as she responded, "At once Sir." Leaving Harry as she saw Ruth vanishing at the end of the corridor towards the suites where Aaisha and company were housed she hurried to catch up with the analyst.

Remaining impeccably in character Ros warned her, "Miss Evershed your friend and her two companions have gone for a walk in the grounds." A coded statement that meaning"_For God's sake steer them away from uncle, Jed and anything they might think suspicious. And what the hell is going between you and Harry" _

Ruth every bit as professional replied, "Thank you. I'll try to find them and show them some of the less well known walks." Her equally coded comment meaning "_Message received I'll try to get them out of the way asap. Why do you keep lingering around Harry - not that I care'. " _With which mixed thoughts she hurried out of doors relieved to have escaped unscathed by Harry's scorn while feeling vaguely narked that they had been interrupted before she had managed to finish his considerately gifted cup of coffee.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if you have a moment a review would be appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**F_irst of all Happy Easter to everyone and since some of you will be in a form of lockdown, as indeed am I, stay safe. At least it's given me the time to produce this chapter so as ever a big thank you to everyone who is sticking with this story. _**

* * *

Ruth, as she made her way into the great outdoors, was wrinkling her forehead in puzzlement. Her perplexity was not owing to the news that Faizan had decided to explore the hotel grounds for a second time in the day. From what she recalled, as a restless type that was his normal. As for Ali she supposed it was possible that he too enjoyed sport, fresh air and the opportunity to converse on those topics, not something that he could do with Aaisha who found sport a yawn. And therein lay the real surprise, which was that Aisha had accompanied them. If Ruth's memory was to be relied upon, Aisha's interest in the joys of nature was purely scenic, ideally viewed from the vantage point of a restaurant table or an outing in a car. Otherwise she tended to regard the countryside as an area populated by insects that whose sole life purpose was to produce unpleasant itchy bites while conspiring with the undergrowth to destroy her flimsy footwear. She was also of the view that inconsiderately low hanging tree branches were designed with the express intention of becoming caught in her hair. Only an emergency could have persuaded Aaisha to forsake her usual habits – true love was reputed to overcome much – but in this instance Ruth thought that unlikely solution to the conundrum. While she had protested to Harry that her friend was not a gold digger, and that much was fair, neither was Aaisha one to ignore the realities of life and comfort. So what had proved so important that, even within the well trimmed grounds of the hotel, Aaisha had been cajoled into exposing the very expensive sandal and silk garment combo she had been wearing earlier to the perils posed by nature?

In that Ruth was not wrong, and had she been privy to the conversation that took place once she had departed to consult with Harry, she'd have been even more worried. After the almost joint departures of Zahra and Ruth the remaining trio, excitement over, had lapsed into a silence. Ali and Aaisha separately considering the far reaching implications of the bombshell that was the crumbling health of Ali's father, while Faizan had turned his mind to a different topic entirely, and it was he who broke out first as he enquired of Aaisha, "I missed Ruth's arrival – did she say that she'd been specially selected as she was an old acquaintance?"

Puzzled Aisha took a moment to consider, recalling those events that seemed days old but had in fact taken place only about three short hours previously, "Not specially but I assumed that as we were old friends it made sense to …." Breaking off as she saw the suspicion flickering across Faizan's face, "What exactly are you hinting?" Her tone being repressive, but not one that her brother was especially inhibited by, as he ignored the question to enquire further, "And why send someone from the Foreign Office anyway? I mean it's not as if Ali is a politician, royalty or even a country representative." Belatedly aware that he might have just offended his future brother in law, whose head had jerked out of its despondent droop at this last utterance, Faizan hastily amended his tone, "I'm not trying to be offensive it's just…"

While Ali remained silent Aaisha wasn't having any of this apology, "Well you're doing a very good job of being so. Kindly explain what you mean. Now."

Facing around the room Faizan turned back, his eyes serious, "I will but I really think we should go outside – we'll all think better in the fresh air with no chance of being interrupted or overheard by anyone passing."

Aisha still mystified began to protest exactly along the lines that Ruth would later anticipate. "But in this dress and shoes…." Only for Ali to choke her off, as some understanding of Faizan's drift began to worm its way into his own mind, "Yes I agree. We've been cooped up in here and it's a lovely day."

Aaisha the indoors girl seemed set to continue her objections, but was prevented by Alli standing up, firmly grasping her wrists and hissing in her ear, "Aaisha please, this may be very important." Subdued if not reconciled she permitted herself to be led out, passing through the foyer where Ros, ostensibly busy with her duties was involved in a telephone conversation. As they passed she gave a quick nod of acknowledgement as she informed the caller, who was in fact Malcolm. "I understand Sir, yes I appreciate your point and will see to the matter." With the trio having vanished as she put down the receiver she hissed a quiet under the breath 'Damn' before turning her attention to a screen that displayed various aspects of the grounds. Having observed Ali's uncle departing on a similar constitutional a few minutes previously she could only hope that the two groups didn't meet, although given the dynamics it seemed likely that both would give the other a wide berth. Surveying the foyer for any signs of individuals returning she concluded that Harry needed to know about the latest developments. Despite the absence of any witnesses to retain her cover she snatched up a few stray letters, an indication to the curious that she had a task, as she hurried down the corridor. Dual task really – the official one to inform Harry of developments, the more amusing one to view him and Ruth in their intimate surroundings and gauge their curious relationship.

Once outside Aaisha would have happily settled for sitting on one of the benches placed at the edge of the smooth green lawn that fronted the hotel drive and doors, but Faizan the fresh air fiend instead headed straight down the pathway heading for the park and lake area at the back of the hotel. With Ali following in his wake like Mary's little lamb, while maintaining a near death grip on her arm, Aaisha's preferences were redundant, as in totally ignored. It was only when they reached the middle the lawn sloping down towards a small summer house near the lake shore, that Faizan halted. The glory of the autumnal tints sported by the trees that bordered the paths around the lake was entirely lost on Aaisha, whose irritation was mounting to near fury as she demanded of her brother, "What exactly is this about?" Wriggling her toes in the hope of dislodging an irritating pebble that had lodged under her toes she added, "I'm not going any further until you explain."

Faizan once again chose to answer a question with a question, "Has Ruth mentioned what she did before she became Harry's PA?"

Frowning Aaisha was trying to recall their catch up chat of the early afternoon, most of which had in fact consisted of her talking and Ruth uttering the odd sentence, "She was a bit vague – said she'd entered the civil service and then because of her languages been seconded to work with Harry."

Faizan almost grinned, "Well that probably wasn't exactly a lie, more like economical with the truth."

"What are you on about?"

It was Ali who answered, "I think what Faizan is trying to suggest is that while Harry and Ruth might work together they are not attached to the Foreign Office but …"

Before he could complete the sentence Aaisha broke in again, "So who the hell do you think they are – master criminals?"

"Could be, and if I'm right some would say yes to that, but I think they are MI5 or 6?"

Aaisha practically burst out laughing as she scornfully corrected his misapprehension, "Ruth. A spy of all the unlikely…." Tailing off when she saw Ali raising his eyebrows heavenward although it was Faizan who asked, "So what do you think a spy looks like Aaisha? I'd guess the whole point is they aren't obvious."

Aaisha changing amusement for a stunned expression managed to stammer out, "But why be here?"

It was Ali's turn to answer, "My family may not be royal but they do have huge influence in a sensitive area - that's why with my father…" He broke off choking slightly before adding, "And with my uncle's attitudes they don't want an extreme influence in the area."

Aaisha having reeled with shock was now recovering sufficiently to say, "I'll have this out with Ruth when I see her – honestly…" only for Ali to firmly insist, "No." Seeing the mulish look that both men knew well taking residence on her face Ali hastily advised "We might be wrong, and even if Faizan is correct we really don't want to interfere."

A statement that had both brother and sister staring in amazement before Faizan started scanning the ground. "No - gone missing."

"Er, Faizan what are you searching for?"

"Ali's marbles as he's clearly lost them if he's willing to be spied on."

Seeing two sets of eyes looking at him for an explanation Ali enlightened them, "If they are spying then the reason they are here is to ensure that my marriage to Aaisha takes place. Thereby putting a spoke in my uncle's wheel which can only benefit us and my father can die knowing his life's work won't be destroyed." At this point he halted swallowing back the catch in his voice before continuing firmly, "and they might help Zahra." Before either of the others could expostulate he reminded them "I'm very fond of Zahra, and her life, if she is forced to marry the man her father has in mind as the alternative to me, will be appalling. That guy makes my uncle look liberal – no books – women shouldn't read, chaperoned everywhere, sex without consent because it is her duty…."

While Aaisha was now speechless with distress at these further revelations Faizan nodded, "I understand, so okay it's your call. We'll keep quiet and and I'll help in any way I can." Aaisha still struggling for words nodded her consent to this agreement to silence.

They had terminated the conversation just in time. In the silence that fell between them came the crunch of footsteps on the gravel, which then converted into a slightly more muffled sound as someone approached them across the grass. Ali turned his head, noting the new arrival, "Ah I see Ruth approaching. Perhaps she has news from Harry."

Aaisha, having recovered her voice commented 'I do hope so." And then added an eager – "Can I suggest that we return the compliment and try to spy on her."

Faizan chuckled, "That's more like the sister I know, but why – apart from is Ruth or isn't she a spy, what else do we want to know?"

Aaisha smirked back, "Well she's very tight lipped whenever Harry is mentioned, so how about are they or aren't they?"

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. If you have a moment a review would be appreciated. _**


	12. Chapter 12 The Tangled Web Outlined

**Thanks to those who read, and even more to those who reviewed my last chapter. I hope everyone is well and safe wherever you are in the world. The story grinds on with the occasional update as it moves very slowly towards its conclusion at some point in the far distant future, rather like most aspects of the lockdown. **

* * *

The group having heeded Ruth's warning footsteps took the few seconds before she joined them to arrange their faces. To the world at large they were presenting as a trio enjoying the view of autumn on a private estate, minus the presence of the great unwashed, but Ruth was not the world. In fact she was someone who aware of Aaisha's propensities, and made suspicious as a result, accosted them with a polite, "This is a surprise Aaisha, you never used to enjoy strolling without purpose." Her words while addressed to Aaisha were answered by Fazain,"She still doesn't, do you Aaisha?" Continuing, after his sister's confirmatory shake of her head, "Ali and I needed some air and we were worried that if we left Aaisha on her own Ali's uncle…." He didn't continue the theme, reckoning that if his guess about Ruth and Harry's true identities was correct they'd have prepared in advance by studying a several feet deep file on the proclivities of the misogynist bastard.

As an excuse it passed muster, although Ruth in replying also nodded to the opposite side of the lake, "Fair point, although as it happens he's out for a stroll as well". Absorbed in their earlier conversation the trio she was addressing hadn't noting the opposing triad strolling on the far side of the lake. Without binoculars it was impossible to identify uncle and companions, in fact Ali had to peer twice before agreeing that Ruth's identification was correct, thereby giving Ruth a few bad seconds. Having relied on Ros' Intel rather than her own eyes she was wondering, in view of the distance, whether she'd just made an elementary error. Fortunately the distinctive short squatness of the man clad in dazzling white topped off with his chequered head covering, the latter just discernible to those with hawk like eyesight, meant that no one queried the statement although it was productive of a frown across Ali's face. "He's about as keen on outdoors as Aaisha so I wonder what he's up to." With a direct question "Any ideas Ruth?"

Ruth trying to tread the delicate borders between what a spook would know versus the level of knowledge that would be entrusted to the humble PA of a Foreign Office person of import, temporised with, "Not sure, but I'll report it to Harry." And then wished she hadn't as Aaisha, seizing the opportunity to kickstart on her own spying mission grinned, "That sounds like a wild evening – can't the pair of you find something better talk about?"

Ruth was struggling to remain cool, thankful now that the last three trying months on the Grid had given her ample experience in denying that she had any relationship with Harry, aided equally by the near truth of which she now advised Aaisha, "He's my boss and our relationship is purely professional."

"Seems a waste!"

"Honestly Aaisha you've read too much Mills and Boon."

"Hmm, well they can be fairly steamy these days."

Faizan, keen not to push Ruth too far, leapt in to enquire with interest, "How would you know that Aasiha?" While preferring to ask Ruth directly, "Any news from your professional discussion with Harry?"

Ruth having glanced again across the lake, noting that uncle seemed to be heading towards the area where Jed might be able to get an audio fix turned back. "Yes but can I suggest that we go to that summer house. It'll seem less suspicious to Ali's uncle if we sit down to talk rather than stand around gossiping."

Without any actual assent to this proposition a group swivel to begin wandering in that the general direction, giving Ruth time to consider exactly what she would say, and to hope that Malcolm was able to listen in. If the others failed to act as requested at least what she had said, and just as importantly had not said, would be on record. Harry might have forced her to remain in Section D but if this operation went belly up she very definitely didn't want be drummed out in disgrace. If she – no when she left - it would be on her terms via a transfer. Although, as they wandered the would be casual way across the impossibly velvet lawn, for the first time ever she began to wonder which alternative section she would wish to be transferred into. Harry did at least possess the not inconsiderable virtue of defending his staff when they erred mistakenly, despising those who caved into political machinations. He might be a bastard on a personal level but only staff who were provably corrupt were thrown to the wolves of the Internal Investigations Unit. She strongly suspected that Jed had owed his survival to Harry's final conclusion that obnoxious Jed may have been, but arguably he'd been misled by Giles, and that was despite the salacious comments he'd made concerning Harry's conduct with female staff. Just possibly of course Harry might have decided that given his undercover seduction of Ruth Jed hadn't been entirely, if unknowingly, inaccurate. This was not a thought for now and as she settled into one of the basket weave seats surrounded by the other three placed along the well padded bench that ran around the two of the external walls she began to satisfy their curiosity, "Sorry to have taken so long but Harry and I had a great deal to talk through." Catching Aasiha's smirk '_honestly some friends'_ she hurriedly continued, "He thinks my idea is workable but will require some acting ability on your part and the timing has to be correct." With that preamble she launched into the outline of the plot.

For five minutes the only sound was Ruth's voice. Secreted in a room at the top of the hotel Malcolm listening, in while denied sight of three others listening avidly with emotions flitting from amused to horrified as she finally wound up, "As you can see the timing is vital," was nodding in agreement, while wondering whether he should advise Harry about the precipitate departure of the Asian trio earlier in the afternoon. A departure that might indicate that Harry and Ruth had been rumbled but equally could be attributed to Fazian's being concerned about the possibility that Ali's uncle was spying on them. A dilemma further complicated by the positive identification of a least two of uncle's entourage having been implicated in unsavoury actions, all in the name of Allah of course, back in their home province.

Unable to obtain visuals from the summer house Malcolm was forced to gauge reaction from words and intonation. A challenging task when Ruth's exposition had produced a total silence. A fair man Malcolm couldn't really blame the listeners, he'd have been aghast himself at the potential complications, if it weren't for a long experience of Harry and his madcap plans, although in this instance it would seem that the originator was Ruth. Clearly either she and Harry were birds of a feather or she'd absorbed the characteristic during the operation to snag Giles. A thought that in turn drew his mind back to the endless antagonism between the boss and the anaylst. Malcolm didn't encourage gossip but the recent speculation between Zoe and Danny regarding the warring pair was making him wish there was a way to throw them together in a room, prior to removing the key, with the advice that release was conditional upon them sorting out their relationship. If it worked it would at least be conducive to a pleasanter work environment all around, but on balance Malcolm judged that as an endeavour it was too risky, given the probable wrath of Harry. Knocking their heads together also had its attractions, Danny had in fact suggested that solution a few weeks ago following a particularly spiky session in the Briefing Room, but backtracked at speed upon Malcolm's reminder that a Section Head who had survived death in East Germany, Northern Ireland and Mother Russia was not exactly an ideal subject for physical attack.

Shelving these considerations Malcolm tuned back into the conversation to hear Ali asking, "And if we do get Zahra away, what happens next? My uncle won't take kindly to being tricked." It was, Malcolm thought, a reasonable objection as Ruth temporised, "Zahra will be offered accommodation in a safe house with knowledge of her whereabouts being deniable. Harry is working on what to do about your uncle."

Malcolm knowing Harry's usual methods wasn't surprised that his boss hadn't elucidated further with Ruth. If Ali found this answer unsatisfactory he didn't say so. Instead it was Faizan who asked what might just be a killer question. "Ruth, I thought it was only spies who had access to safe houses?" Malcolm was holding his breath as he waited for Ruth to wriggle out of this one.

Ruth, having managed to avoid any expression of dismay at this question, came back with, "Well yes of course, but Harry will contact the relevant departments as it is not unknown for women in Zahra's position to need to disappear." Elsewhere Malcolm has shaking his head, for a desk spook Ruth had excellent field skills, he just hoped that she'd circumvented this attempt at discovery. Faizan having dropped the subject was superseded by Aaisha raising a more immediate query, "And how do we communicate this to Zahra, who is either wrapped up or locked down?"

A quick rustle came through the headphones as Ruth shifted her position to look across the lake. From her words Malcolm became aware that she'd been staring at uncle, "I think with Ali's uncle out, now might be a good time for either you or Ali to visit his suite and speak to Zahra."

Malcolm was indeed correct in that supposition. Ali having gauged the distance and likely time it would take his uncle to return made his decision, "Very well we'll try it and I'd better go now to see Zahra. They won't let Faizan in as he's not a relative, and I suspect that Aaisha would be denied in case she infects Zahra with advanced ideas."

Aaisha shot him a look, "What ideas would they be then?"

Ali despite the seriousness of the situation had a glint of amusement in his voice as he replied "A woman's right to choose, the right to an education and the right to ignore men."

Aaisha almost gurgled back, "Depends on the man you're ignoring – it's impossible to do so with some, like you my love – and having met Harry I'd say he was impossible to ignore as well. Wouldn't you agree Ruth?"

While Ruth didn't reply to this outright provocation Malcolm was almost choking – regardless as to whether Harry and Ruth had been fingered as spies it was quite clear that the group had discerned something about their relationship. In different circumstances Malcolm would have been tempted to roundup Zoe and Danny and approach the trio with the suggestion that they collaborate. But, since the operation came first, this was necessarily going to be an opportunity lost.

From the summerhouse came the voice of Ruth, "Ali I think your uncle is preparing to wander back so…" with Aaisha endorsing that statement, "You hurry Ali, and I think if Ruth and I take a walk in his direction we'll try to waylay him."

Rustling noises indicated that the group were preparing to scatter as Ali instructed Faizan, "Please Faizan go with them, I really don't trust my uncle but with a male witness…."

His voice trailed off as Aaisha was heard to intruct him, "Which is exactly why you have to get Zahra away, so go."

Just as Malcolm was resting back in his chair to ponder precisely what he should tell Harry regarding the two conversations he'd taped, a light on his console began to flash, an indication that Jed was ringing in his report.

Flicking the appropriate switch Malcolm waited for the call sign, "Babe in the Wood to Ghostman."

"Ghostman here. What do you have to report."

"Sending sound file now regarding the three amigos." A piece of Jed frivolity that made Malcolm sigh as the words "Over and out," came through.

Having arranged to run the recording through a translation programme, Malcolm donned his headphones yet again and settled down to listen. The first couple of minutes were therapeutic, commencing with bird song, marred by the occasional snapping twig. Not a state of mind that was to last, having checked the content and after taking the precaution of a second run through of the file to ensure that he was not mistaken. Malcolm was now contacting Ros, his departure from his normal courteous manner replaced with a sharpness that took her by surprise, as he insisted "I need Harry here now. Code red."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Do review if you have a moment and thanks to all those who are following this story. It makes me feel the effort is worthwhile._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi thanks to those who are still reading and my loyal reviewers and those who are following. Despite working from home during the lockdown time still seems limited but thought I'd post this latest. Hope everyone is well in these strange times. **_

* * *

Although it sliced through all the usual undercover protocols the contents of the Jed delivered bombshell, combined with the equally urgent need to advise of the complications in securing All's marriage to Aaisha, meant that Harry had decided that the simplest way to convey these messages with absolute clarity was to hold a briefing in the central sitting room that formed the buffer zone between his bedroom and Ruth's. A generously spaced distance of some twenty metres that, from the point of view of his own personal desires, could just as easily have meant him walking five hundred miles and then five hundred more.

Assembling the team surreptitiously had not been easy. Malcolm was no problem. Suited and booted he could wander the corridors at will, presenting the appearance of an executive of some indeterminate description, and anyway one of Malcolm's advantages as a spook was that no one ever really noticed him. The others, who radiated more presence had been trickier. Ros had been summoned on the pretext of outlining future arrangements, while Danny, in his role as bar tender, had been ordered to deliver a pot of fresh coffee to the occupants of the suite. Zoe had been required to attend Ruth to discuss the various leisure options available to the female guests, while Adam always had the excuse of some piece of urgent repair needing attention. The latter who ambled in some ten minutes late clanging a bag of tools on the floor, "Sorry Harry but I thought I'd best make this look like a genuine call out', had ensured that the only thing in the room actually requiring immediate maintenance was Harry's temper.

Given the risk of having all his team assembled in one room, Harry had no time to waste in issuing a reprimand, so a glare in Adam's direction had to suffice, an action accepted by Adam with his usual aplomb as he rested on the sill with his back against the window. Clearing his throat Harry commenced,

"This is an important update. We have two major issues and plans to negotiate. Firstly due to the need to avoid uncle forcing his daughter into marriage with either Ali or a groom unacceptable to both Zahra and the British state we have a plan which Ruth will explain briefly."

As this was the third time within two hours that Ruth had been charged with describing this scheme she was beginning to wish she'd approached Malcolm with a view to organising a podcast. The potential peril to national security, should it be leaked, offsetting the potential risk of laryngitis. Since it was a little too late to amend this lack of forethought, in an action copying Harry she also cleared her throat, 'This is the situation and ….'

Malcolm and Harry, already aware of the details, were viewing with interest the reactions of the other four to Ruth's exposition, delivered crisply and clearly. Ros, expressionless, Danny a combination of puzzled and grinning, Zoe admiring but questioning, and Adam wearing whatever facial arrangement could be attributed to laid back. Notably no one seemed inclined to question why it was thought so important to extract Zahra.

Just in case that was anyone was housing that private thought, once Ruth ceased to speak Harry retrieved the verbal baton, "To remind everyone, the requirements of the state are to promote by all realistic means a more tolerant attitude in the province."

Alone among the group it was Danny who dared to ask, "But surely it is realistic to assume Zahra is just as likely to promote that as Aaisha."

Harry preparing to fry Danny for defiance was superseded by a sharp intervention from Ros, "That is no doubt correct. The problem is that her father would retain a dominant position as father in law whereas with Aaisha…." Normally contradicting one of the resident members of a hostile Section D would not have won her any friends, but in this instance Zoe was nodding her agreement with Ros, while Adam and Malcolm were not inclined to become involved.

"Thank you Ros. This brings me to the other reason I've risked a group Briefing… ' This reason, whatever it was, remained hidden due the carrying sound of a firm rap on Ruth's bedroom door,. As the hinges were silent it was only when Aaisha's voice echoed through enquiring, "Hey Ruth are you in here?", that they received confirmation that their privacy was about to be breached.

Everyone froze as Harry nodded to Ruth to head into her bedroom, indicating with a pointed finger that the others should seek refuge in his bedroom, the slight sound of their movement being masked as Ruth called out, "Just coming." Ros however ignoring instructions followed Ruth, earning a scowl from Harry, impotent to detain her.

Once in Ruth's room Aaisha taking note of the extra personality present exclaimed, "Ah Ms Marsden I hope you didn't mind, but as you were absent from the desk I took the liberty of checking Ruth's room number." The question implying that some explanation was required. While Ros was still preparing her response she was astounded when Ruth with an artless smile advised her friend, "I asked to consult with Ms Marsden as to whether the leisure services officer could lay on an exclusive exercise or swimming session for ourselves and Zahra." Helpfully Ros, picking up on this waded in helpfully. "I think we can meet the requirements although I will need to check. Tell me would you also like an exclusive session in the sauna as well?" Ruth making a pretence of considering asked Aaisha, "What do you think?"

"Well I'd be okay with it but not sure if Zahra…" Pausing, before remembering that Ms Marsden had also witnessed the events surrounding Zahra's arrival. As if to reassure her doubts Ros with the sketch of a smile commented, "I quite understand, and you can assure Zahra's protectors that the area will be private and women only." With that said she made her excuses, "I'll await your advice about times and any more exact requirements." Departing with a firm snap of the door to trek the physically taxing few feet down the corridor into Harry's bedroom where the rest of the team were hunkering down in spook silence. In the absence of conversation Ros was using the time to consider. When the Section D representatives had claimed that the analyst was good in the field Ros had suspected that this was merely a ganging up to defend one of their own against the newcomers. She had been even more surprised, not withstanding her recently acquired opinion of Harry's experience and expertise, at his judgement in giving Ruth Evershed such a prominent role, seemingly on the sole basis of her previous friendship with Aaisha. Now Ros was wondering no more. Indeed if Harry didn't watch out Six would be poaching her: field skills, languages, analyst, the woman had it all – although the mystery as to what the hell was going on between her and Harry remained.

This, in conjunction with any other speculations, was terminated by a knock on Harry's door, forcing him to jerk his head as they all melted back into the central room thus leaving them sandwiched between two set of intruders. All that was other than Adam, whom Harry indicated was to remain. Rather than invite the unknown party outside to enter, the instant the last of his operatives had whisked out of the room – he must ask Malcolm to fit up a small camera outside the entrance to his quarters and those of Ruth – Harry opened the door to greet a very nervous looking Ali, who immediately began with an apology. "I'm sorry but this is a little awkward."

Reflecting that with a group of spooks trapped behind the opposite wall Ali didn't know the half of it, Harry ushered him in with the reassuring advice that, "Dealing with awkward is in my job description. "

Adam standing at the other side of the room apparently examining a faulty window catch applauded Harry for that rare statement from a spy, the exact truth, although in this instance the real truth was that awkward meant dealing with melding the agents from Five and Six together in a very delicate operation, alongside with the addition of whatever was relationship existed between himself and Ruth.

Ali in entering cast a glance at Adam leading Harry to enquire, 'Is that window fixed?' to be greeted with the response, "I think I've dealt with it for now but will need to come back later to check." Vanishing out of the door, Adam hurried around the exterior of the building to locate the window he'd secretly opened on his earlier visit to create an emergency access point to the middle area between the two bedrooms. Scrambling across the sill, aided by a friendly hauling from Danny and Malcolm, once they'd identified that the potential intruder, he noted that two women were headphone clad and listening in. Just to add to the overcrowding as Adam was straightening up, after a cursory examination of his trouser knees and wincing from the bruising likely to result from Danny's firm grip on his wrists, Ruth also entered, having obviously persuaded Aasiha to depart. Within a few seconds they were all joining Zoe and Ros, as the entire group sat around a couple of laptops, looking like nodding dogs in a car.

Harry having ushered Ali to a seat an offered him coffee, which was refused just as politely, sat back and waited. Ali, if not embarrassed seemed a little stressed for which Harry could not exactly blame him, given the problems events of the last few hours had presented. Events it transpired that Ali needed to discuss.

"Mr Pearce I appreciate the plan to remove Zahra and I'm very willing to agree to it but …. " A pause while he tried to consider the next step, helped out by Harry saying "Obviously something is troubling you so please no need to be delicate." Permission given Ali explained, "As Ruth has probably told you with my father being terminal Aaisha and I will have to return to my home earlier than planned. However we but won't be able to do so immediately as we do have matters to wind up and, well frankly, I need to be sure that Aaisha can have a meaningful role, she's very independent and…."

Harry nodded, "I do understand. I work with many women who would not be happy with the type of confinement say your uncle supports."

Back in the spook room a chorus consisting of Ros, Ruth and Zoe was muttering, 'You don't say', grateful that despite his temper Harry did at least eschew some of the patronising attitudes exhibited elsewhere in the service. If you were employed in Section D it was because you were good, not because you were a token female. Adam meanwhile was considering his wife, who had been extracted from a not dissimilar suffocating environment, while Malcolm simply dealt with everyone alike. Consequently the sympathy emanating under the door was all with Ali, as it would seem was Harry's.

Harry waited - he thought he knew what Ai was going to say but second guessing was not perhaps advisable – one never knew.

"Exactly and so when my uncle finds he's been tricked he'll return in fury before Aaisha and I can arrive. With my father so ill I'm concerned about what my uncle may persuade his followers to undertake."

Harry was correct in his earlier surmise as he hurried to reassure the young man in front him, "That factor has been considered. Let me just say that I'm sure we can find grounds to both delay your uncle and also a word in a few quarters should help you and Aaisha expedite your new arrangements, if that is agreeable."

Ali looking relieved was privately reckoning that Fazian had been correct re the actual status of Harry, smiled, "Very well, I'll accept your word but I suspect it might be as well if I remain in ignorance." Standing up to leave he added, "Just let me know about anything I need to be aware of."

Harry ever the emollient when it suited him replied, "Of course."

Once Ali had departed Harry shot straight back into the room to greet his staff, "I assume you all heard that."

It was Ros who answered, "Yes but how exactly are you going to detain uncle?"

"That comes back to the second point I was going to raise before the various disturbances, Malcolm?"

Malcom the understated, surveying his audience advised them. "The reason for this Briefing is due to what Jed overheard in the woods and recorded."

Danny irresistibly asking, "You mean Jed actually managed to do his job correctly."

Harry responded to this snide assertion with an icy voice. "For the benefit of all here, Jed despite his previous questionable conduct remains one of us, and is proving to work better in his new department. In this instance he ran a personal risk for reasons that will become apparent to record the conversation that Malcolm has translated. So again with no interruptions Malcolm."

Danny reproved and alerted, as they all were by the very serious tone of Harry, turned to Malcolm. Having been given the nod by Harry and wanting to avoid further delay Malcolm followed the order.

"We now have an added complication in that while we, with the connivance of Ali, Aaisha, Faizan and Zahra, are trying to fool uncle, he in turn with the connivance of his henchmen has decided to take his own steps to prevent Ail and Aaisha marrying."

With total silence in the room he continued, "He is intending to solve the problem by killing Aaisha."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. If you have a moment as ever a review would be appreciated and please stay safe. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Many thanks to my kind reviewers. Finally the next chapter has landed. Hope you are all still safe wherever you might be.**_

_**Warning for the delicate of mind: some crudity in this chapter.**_

* * *

Unexpected actions and announcements have consequences. In this instance Malcolm's bombshell was responsible for producing a silence in which the sound of a pin dropping would have assumed the proportions of a demolished tower block crashing to the ground. It was however significant that no one challenged the veracity of his statement. The silence owed nothing to shock, planned murders, the prevention and occasional organisation of, being a not unfamiliar feature in the daily round and common task of Secret Service employees. The hush in fact was due to the team members each processing, in their individual ways, the introduction of this new complication into the existing cat's cradle of schemes. Harry alone, having had prior notice of the revelation, was able to enjoy the luxury of leaning back while waiting to see who was going to speak first. His private bet was Ros, so it was fortunate that he rarely patronised the bookies when it was Adam who quietly asked, "How?"

Malcolm thus abjured had to admit to ignorance on this essential point, "Sorry no Intel as they moved out of recording distance." A statement that forced Adam to turn to Ros, hoping his reluctance to do so was concealed, "Ros any ideas since you've the most recent knowledge about this character?"

If Ros was gratified by being regarded as the guru of uncle's machinations she also hid her thoughts well as she responded icily, "Sorry, he's got such a revolting history it could be any method."

Ruth having been considering the matter cleared her throat tentatively, drawing the stares of the assembled and forcing Harry to utter a one word enquiry. "Ruth?"

Ruth answered promptly "Perhaps we can use elimination to decide the most likely possibility." A statement that was met with wrinkled brows and even a snort from Danny, before Harry intervening encouraged her, "Continue Ruth."

Having been granted permission by Mr High and Mighty Ruth revealed the first step in her reasoning. "Well uncle wants Ali to marry Zahra, which is why Aaisha has to be removed." Challenging the group she checked, "Are we agreed so far?"

Zoe nodding said "Yes but…"

Ruth didn't allow Zoe time to voice her reservations, "So he needs to make it look like unfortunate accident."

A further hesitant 'Yes..." emanated from Danny's corner while Harry, beginning to have an inkling of Ruth's train of thought, remained silent.

"That narrows down the options. We're in private secure premises so he can't instigate stabbing, shooting or strangling since Ali knows what he's like and will suspect. Which leaves the most likely possibilities being either food poisoning or an accident."

Ros who'd been following attentively interrupted, "As the hotel could prove that the food wasn't the problem I think you can rule out the latter as an option."

Harry thought it might be interesting to see how Ruth reacted to this since he had detected an undertow of jealousy from his beloved, who seemed to be under the inaccurate impression that he was interested in Ros – not that he wasn't, but only as a very good potential addition to Section D. Unfortunately given what had taken place between himself and Ruth, the last female member to be appointed to a senior position in the Section, it would be almost mission impossible to disabuse her of the notion that he exerted a form of droit de seigneur on his female staff. Learning through his mistakes he now rarely became personally involved with women in the service but the shadow of Elena Gavrick, and the even longer one of Julia Shaw, had made for juicy gossip in the Ladies. A couple of years ago when bugging that area for a suspected double agent he'd been forced to listen to several hours of these ill informed gigglings. Although that part of the operation had proved a failure, the only Intel garnered being way too much information about the troubles pertaining to the female physiology along with comments regarding the relative size and performance of the male members of various male members of staff. Comments which ever since that had made his meetings with certain colleagues something of a trial. It was difficult to take seriously the reports on national security when delivered by someone characterised as 'a wilting Willy' or the subject of a complaint that 'he farts when he fucks', especially if seated beside the individual whose underwear of choice allegedly included fluorescent jockstraps.

Ruth without missing a beat acknowledged Ros' intervention, "Yes I'd agree with that, so an accident then, as a result of which uncle appeals to a grief stricken Ali on the grounds of his father's frailty and the urgent need to make a suitable marriage to ensure the stability of the province."

Zoe objected, "But why would Ali agree, wouldn't it seem a betrayal of Aaisha?"

Harry accepting this romantic reasoning on personal grounds also could understand why Ali might refute it. "Yes but do remember that he has a great liking for Zahra and that she also shares his liberal ideals," While Zoe still seemed unconvinced Harry decided to continue in his defence of Ruth's arguments. "Ali is very conscious of his duty to his father and he might well agree, not only does Zahra share some of his views, politically it also saves her from being forced into an unsavoury marriage elsewhere with a potential troublemaker." Adding as a not entirely disingenuous afterthought. "He wouldn't be the first person to set aside his own affections in the interests of the state."

Ruth's quick stare suggesting that this was home hit was also noticed by Ros who, while filing it away for later mulling, added, "So we need to watch Aaisha carefully to avoid her coming to harm, which I don't think can be done without warning Ali and Faizan."

Danny weighed in with an objection, "But they will want to know how Ruth knows – can we risk her cover story?" As the same idea had also occurred to the rest of the group no one was about to contradict the obvious.

The silence grew, until Malcolm having given the matter some thought proceeded to make a sound like "Ahem." Startling everyone and producing Harry's trademark glare, "You have some further information?"

Malcolm had worked with Harry too long to be intimidated as he informed his irascible superior and the troops. "It's just possible they might already have worked out that Ruth and Harry aren't quite as they present."

One or two mouths began to drop, especially those of Zoe and Danny, while Harry contented himself with "Go on…"

"I'm not sure but earlier today they were talking and the discussion worked around to Ruth and Harry at which stage Faizan suggested they might all like a nice walk outside." Adding, "I didn't have accurate visuals due to their placing but Aaisha seemed reluctant and was almost marched out."

Ruth nodded "She would be – Aisha is not one for the beauties of nature – she's more of an urban creature."

Zoe sounded aghast "Seriously. And she's marrying someone who lives out the wide spaces of Pakistan!"

Ros in her best school mistress tone chimed in, "Actually the province boasts a large town, a very luxurious palace and a private airfield, so plenty of chances to fly off for retail therapy, and Ali's loaded."

Harry interrupted sharply seeing Ruth was about to launch into a defence of Aaisha,"Ros please – so Malcolm thanks. I think the best option is for Ruth to advise Ali and Aaisha – and if necessary admit our true role."

With the entire party of spooks suddenly staring at him as if he'd lost his mind Harry hastened to reassure them in incisive terms. "They have the same objective as us so I think it is a calculated risk we might have to take. Blame, if needed, will of course attributed to me."

Ruth gathering herself stood up, "Very well. No time like the present." As she swung out the room Harry turned to Malcolm, "Malcolm set up the laptops so we can all listen and watch –"

By the time Ruth was being ushered into Aaisha's suite and Aisha had summoned Ali and Faizan at Ruth's' insistence, the colleagues were all squashed around the two laptops waiting for the floor show. The first part of which was more than a little dull as it basically consisted of Ruth repeating what they already knew, with only the odd squeak to be heard from Aaisha. As the tale terminated Danny felt a glow of justification as his predicted question was asked by Ali,

"How do you know this Ruth?"

"Harry has contacts." It was Aaisha trading on the privilege of old friends who commented,

"Come on Ruth – are you really attached to the Foreign Office?" leaving Ruth to temper the previous story with, "Let's just say I work for the government." Further interrogation being forestalled by Ali, who having made no contribution was now enquiring, "Ruth I'm wondering – the plan to extract Zahra – perhaps we should alter it to suit the new circumstances"

A suggestion that had Aaisha screaming at a decibel level of such intensity it forced Adam and Danny into the temporary removal of their headsets. "What – you can't let Zahra down and.." only for Ali to interrupt the potential diatribe with a touch of impatience, "No of course not – but I'm wondering if instead of saying I've changed my mind we fall in with my uncle's plan."

Ruth's understandably puzzled response could be heard, "I don't quite understand." A rarity for her, although she was speaking for those listening in as well.

Ali then produced the statement that created gasps in the spook suite, "Ruth it's really quite simple – we let them kill Aaisha."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading - if you have a moment a review would be appreciated. Take care everyone **_


	15. Chapter 15: The Plot Continues

**_Finally the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with it and thanks to my reviewers, followers and anyone who is reading. The plot moves on - very slowly._**

* * *

The penetrating nature of Aaisha's screams meant that for the second time within a few minutes several spooks in the interests of preserving their hearing were temporarily removing their headphones. Notably it was Harry and Ros who remained tuned in, ignoring Danny's mutterings of, "Does Ali really want to live with that?" Adam now in recovery and replacing his headphones refrained from enlightening Danny that women screaming was part of the normal ongoing matrimonial experience. A potential statement that, if it were ever reported back to the usually controlled Fiona, would have resulted in her uttering a few caustic words along the lines of, "How would you know?"

Those with hardy souls and ever hardier ears were rewarded by the sound of Faizan snapping back, with the brutality that only a brother could conjure, "Shut it Aaisha. I doubt Ali was suggesting that literally." Before adding, not entirely tactfully "Not that I would blame him if he did."

Before Aaisha could transfer her anger to Faizan, Ruth, not wanting to be caught in the middle of a squabble – the eternal spats with Harry was exhausting enough she could do without a double dose of aggravation – managed to intervene,

"Ali, I'm sure Faizan is correct but could you explain?"

Ali, just slightly shaken, ignored Ruth in favour of appeasing Aaisha, "Of course I didn't mean that – you know I'd be lost without you" A statement that had Danny, listening in through his newly replaced headphones retching, Ros looking slightly sarcastic and Zoe wistful. Adam the married man and Harry the rejected swain were more inclined to sympathise with the situation Ali found himself in. Suggestion of anything other than slavish devotion equalling days of the cold shoulder and lonely bed.

From Ali's next statement it was divined that Ruth, seated in a position that lacked a clear visual, was looking a trifle exasperated when he finally managed to enlighten them regarding his gnomic utterance. "I simply meant that if my uncle believes that Aaisha is dead and I then agree in my grief to marry Zahra he'll have no reason to doubt that he has won and will therefore be off his guard, smug with success."

"Granted." An affirmative produced from Faizan's direction,

"Quite Faizan, but the big problem is…" Having acquired agreement Ali's next statement was forestalled by Ruth.

"How he plans to off her."

"Yes. Any ideas?"

Ruth sighed, "Not exactly, but we are assuming it would have look like an accident."

Aaisha was quick to pounce on that careless comment. "So who exactly is we?"

Ruth knowing that she might betrayed herself was equally quick to answer,"Myself and Harry."

Whereupon Ali was leapt in, "And…..Ruth we suspect that you and Harry have additional help so .."

In the silence that followed those who knew Ruth well could visual her ticking over the various possibilities before taking advantage of Harry's permission to divulge.

"Very well. Harry and I are attached Security Services in the main, although he also frequently undertakes diplomatic missions."

A quick glance at the occasional diplomat informed the flower of Section D that this was news to Harry as Ruth continued, "In this instance we have some other informants."

That she wasn't going to choke off further enquiry so easily became apparent when Faizan made it clear that this statement was somewhat lacking in essential details, "So let us guess, the Manager as she's always around and you couldn't run an operation – I believe that is what you call it – without her, I'd also finger that very good looking caretaker as well and obviously someone must be in charge of the IT so at a guess at least one more."

It was Aaisha, with her life on the line, who felt the need to press further utilising that well known interrogation technique, emotional blackmail, "Please Ruth – we know that you want us to marry and you in your turn know that we'll do anything we can to help Zahra so please…."

Ruth was silent for a few more very long seconds while she made her decision, "Very well Faizan is correct, but the operation was put in place as a precaution against the situation we now have. As regards Ali and Aaisha and their desire to marry the intention of HM Government was and remains benign."

Harry reckoned that this was the first time anyone would have had described Five and its machinations as benign but it seemed to satisfy Ruth's audience, happy in their ignorance of what usually happened when an operation having kicked off went awry. For himself his mind was already whirling as to how they'd manage to emerge unscathed.

Back in suite of romance Ali was asking the most important question, "So how do we manage to fake Aaisha's death well enough to deceive my uncle?"

This being the great unknown the assembled operatives were glad that they were not the ones put on the spot although Ruth was either unfazed, or giving a very good impression of that. "Two questions and the first is the how do we manage to pretend? The removal of Aaisha's presumed body will be simple. Harry will cover it up as a diplomatic incident and arrange a discreet cortege with Faizan, who of course, while escorting the body refuses to let Ali accompany him as he thinks Ali is to blame."

Aaisha had spotted the logical flaw, "Yes but how do I reappear if I'm off the premises?"

"Harry will sort that out."

A confident assertion that made Ros risk a quick quirk of a smile in Harry's direction "Over to you Harry."

The only obvious reaction from for the rest of the crew was to note that she had finally used Harry's first name to his face. They might still be wary but it was a welcome indication that Ros was becoming a little more collegiate in her approach to the team.

Harry chose to acknowledge this with a nod while continuing to listen intently to whatever other tasks Ruth was about to send winging in his direction – really he was beginning to wonder who was in charge, an unworthy thought given that he had pitchforked Ruth into this by virtue of the her previous history with Aaisha. While he was sure Ruth would relish the prospect of making life difficult for him on a personal level he was equally certain that she would do nothing to jeopardise her friend, the team or her country purely for revenge.

Back in the land of action rather than introspection Faizan was reminding everyone of the basic problem with the plan. "I'm sure Harry would sort out those minor details but we don't know how Ali's uncle plans to strike."

A silence descended until Ruth turned to Ali, "Ali we'd discussed myself, Zahra and Aaisha taking part in an all women's exercise class. Could you persuade your uncle to let her out for that?"

Ali pursed his lips "Not sure – it's all a bit too Western world – you know decadent American women in leotards."

It was perhaps fortunate that Ruth wasn't able to hear Danny muttering, "Can't see anything wrong with that." Earning him an icy glare from Ros and Zoe, missed by Harry who, in a moment of rare inattention, was speculating on the effect that watching Ruth in a skin tight costume might have the part of his anatomy that seemed to possess a mind of its own.

Ruth sighed – '"Well if you could try – perhaps suggest that she can wear loose trousers and top while implying that this could set an example to Aaisha since modernity is all very well but as you approach the wedding you are increasingly concerned about your intended being oblivious to tradition."

Ali mulling this over enquired, "It's a line worth spinning. Anything else I should mention?"

"Yes. Advise him that you will not allow Zahra to copy Aaisha in using the climbing bars on the walls or swinging on ropes, the ones that extend up to the gym roof."

Aaisha gulped, "Ruth you know what I'm like about heights."

"I do, but Ali's uncle doesn't and I'm prepared to bet that he'll see an opportunity there to arrange an accident."

"Er"

"Quite simple really – with luck he'll send a minion in to loosen the bolts on the wall so when Aaisha climbs up crash, and one dead fiancé."

Aaisha was protesting, "I refuse to climb up them."

Ruth, who was finding the whole situation increasingly difficult allowed a certain irritation to appear in her voice "Of course not – we'll pull them down, lie them them on top of you and yell for help. You will be removed to a medical area and then be declared dead. Faizan will blame you Ali, and refuse to let you or your uncle near her – Aaisha will be removed allegedly and then…."

"In my grief with my uncle nagging and Zahra being sympathetic I agree to marry Zahra."

Back in the Section D area considerations of the complications and the probability of error were being considered, alongside sheer admiration for Ruth's plan. It was Zoe who asked, "But does the hotel have a Doctor, Ros?"

"No but we do have someone who has the gravitas and maturity to pretend."

Since Harry was known to uncle that left one candidate only. As five pairs of eyes instantly honed in on Malcolm Harry remarked wryly ,"Well Malcolm you do have plenty of experience of dealing with terminal matters."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading - if you have a moment a review would be appreciated. **_

_**Also I hope wherever you are in the world you are staying safe. **_


End file.
